Twilight and Shadow
by Greenleaf
Summary: Whilst in the library, Hermione stumbles upon a book by Merlin himself. She is revealed to be the power to defeat Voldmort, but first she must find her king with the help of Severus Snape.To conjure the elements they have to work together&solve a riddle
1. 1The Fight

HI EVERYONE!! First Harry Potter fic, so please review and let me know what you think. I don't really get into the magic, yet :) This is just to kind of let you know what is going on and start the story.

This was orginally going to be about Hermione being a goddess and Snape a god,but I just wasn't feeling it. So here is a new story. The title was inspired by the Lord of the Rings song, Twilight and Shadow. Download it if you have not heard it before.

Here is a note to Lea Vaughn, my first reviewer in case you didn't get my e-mail.

Thank you for your review. I respect your opinion and I promise Ron is not going to be an ass. They will make up, I mean they have been bestfriends for over seven years now!

I was never going to make Hermione in Persephone or Severus :) into Hades. I thought about the story and wanted to change it, since it didn't feel right writing it.

I have read the books, it was very late at night and I don't have the internet on my computer, so would have been hard to search on google, but the HP Lexicon really helped. Thanks!!

Please keep reading and reviewing, I'll dedicate the chapter when Hermione and Ron make up to you.

P.S. If you guys want to ever e-mail, please e-mail me at this address 

Greenleaf

DISCLAIMER: Do I need this, really? I do not own the characters, just love the books and of course Snape;) and Hermione. So,please do not sue me, I love your books!The story is mine!! MUAHAHAHAHA, Yes my precious.....

Enjoy and R&R!! 

Greenleaf

"RONALD WEASLEY..YOU....YOU...." Hermione Granger fumbled her eyes dilated with anger, she was nearly foaming at the mouth. Ron had gone and done it again.

"You have really done it this time Ron." Hermione whispered quietly. Ron's normally pale skin was redder than his hair.

"Just leave me alone.I wouldn't want to go out with such a plain girl anyway.You are so boring Hermione, why don't you pick up a glamour magazine and read it while you study hours on end.It wouldn't matter anyway those books are the only thing that will ever love you." With that Ron turned and strode off.

Hermione stood there with her mouth half open,so confused by what had happened.He had asked her out, she knew it had been coming,but she kept ignoring all the looks had sent,but after the love letter she had received that morning she knew she had to tell him her true feelings. She played back the conversation they had on top of the Astronomy Tower.

_ "Don't get me wrong ,Ron, I think you are a great guy and there is someone for you,but you are like a brother to me,and I just could never think of you any other way.I love you Ron, just not that way." Hermione thought Ron would understand,but instead he grabbed her roughly and forced his lips against hers._

"RON!!WHAT ARE YOU DOING?" Hermione screeched shoving Ron off of her. Ron's face was bright red.

"Tell me you didn't feel anything then?" Ron yelled desperately.

Hermione looked at him sadly. "Ron, I just feel repulsed. I told you, I love you,but not that way.You and Harry are like brothers to me."

"HARRY!!" Ron screamed. "ARE YA OFF BANGING HIM, WHILE LEADING ME ON??"

"WHAT?? Ron, I JUST TOLD YOU, YOU AND HARRY ARE LIKE BROTHERS TO ME!!."

"WHATEVER,Hermione.You are nothing to me.I don't care anymore."

She shook her head and closed her mouth. How could he mean that?After everything, all that had happened to them over the years.They stood by Harry in their sixth year and defeated Voldermort.The three of them,with the help of Professor Dumbledore and Professor Snape.

Now she stood here,near the end of their last term at Hogwarts,and her best friend...lost all because of teenage hormonal feelings she did not return.The adacity of Ronald Weasly,accusing her of shagging Harry. She would sooner shag Malfoy than either one of them. The thought made her cringe.

She made her way down the sprialing stairs of the tower as she entered the hall, she glanced around and sent a silent pray that it was not only Saturday,but a Hogsmeade weekend. No one was there. She and Ron were going to go with Harry, but Ron wanted to talk with her privately and then meet Harry.

Hermione's anger grew at Ron's words about her being a plain mary-jane.She was very proud of her body.

Her hair was still bushy,but not nearly as frazzled looking. With a few products it looked somewhat tamed.Her face had lost the baby fat look and she wouldn't call her face round,but a combination of round and heart-shaped.

The buck teeth were gone,a set of smooth, pearly whites were there now.She had a cute button nose,nicely arched eyebrows and even though her eyes her brown they were anything from dull, more of cinnamon brown,like her hair.

As for her body, she wasn't going to go around and parade in mini skirts like some of the girls did,she had too much class, but she had grown to 5'7 or 5'8 and had nice legs,flat stomach,nice curves and not Victoria's Secret style cleavage,but it fit her body right.

"I'll show you Ronald Weasel." Using Malfoy's terminology Hermione lifted her head up high and walked proudly towards the library. As Head Girl, she was allowed in the 'Restricted Section' and she wanted to look for some spells that might add a little glow to her or something like that.

As she swiftly turned the corner that would take her into the library, she collided into something very dark,with hard muscles,knocking her off her feet and firmly landing on her arse.

"Son of a..." Hermione growled, rubbing her backside as she got up shakingly.Lifting her head to see who her perpetrator was. She nearly gasped when she saw long,raven black hair,hooked nose and a raised eyebrow with a snarky expression.

"Professor Snape.."

He held up a hand. "Miss Granger, 5 points from Gryffindor for recklessness."

Hermione normally would have shut her mouth,but not today.

"Well,Professor, with all do respect, it was not I you was in the wrong here, you clearly were the one responsible for this incident.

If I had been reading,looking the other way,etc. I would agree,but you came barreling ass around the corner and knocked me flat on my ass,which still hurts by the way, and didn't even bother to over a hand to help me up or an apology." Hermione had to take a breath to get air back into her lungs.

Snape looked a little taken back from her reaction but quickly masked that with anger and that stupid, yet incredibly, sexy smirk of his.

"Well Miss Granger, 25 points from Grffindor for talking back to a teacher and using inapporiate language."

"Don't get your bollocks in a twist.Take as many points as you like,I DON'T CARE.Good day,Sir." With a brief nod of her head,Hermione manuvered away from Snape and into the library.

Severus Snape stood there a little dumbfounded,not because a student had ever had an outburst, he had delt with one to many as far as he was concerned, but a reaction from Hermione Granger?

So many times he had tried to push her over the edge with his snarkish comments,but she seemed to quit caring after her fifth year.

The girl, no he corrected himself, the beautiful young woman she had developed into. He remembered the bushy hair,buck teeth, now she was quite lovely.

She had morphed out of more than just bushy hair and buck teeth, the body. Severus felt a tug at the inside corners of his mouth. 'Damnit..this is bloody know-it all,Granger. Member of the Golden Trio,friend of Potter and Weasley.What are you thinking, man?'

He traced back the memory of the final battle with Voldermort.His feelings towards Hermione would never be the same after that battle.

_"SEVERUS!!" Hermione screamed from a cloud of miasma as bolt of green shot from the side towards him._

His whole body seemed rooted in place.His body refused to move. Severus feel his death in the air. This would be the end, after all of those years of spying for the Order, he would die a hero's death in the Final Battle.

Instead of feeling the gut-renching pain of the Avada Kedavra, he saw a bright light reflect the green miasma,as a mirror appeared in front of him and the green bolt shot backwards, towards the person who muttered the curse.

He turned his head to Hermione Granger leaning on one knee, panting.She raised her head and their eyes met, they seemed to stare at each other for eons.

She had saved his life,risking her own in the process. Hermione and Weasley had conjured a spell, where their life energy went into Harry Potter to defeat Voldermort.

It brought admiration,appreciation, and something else Severus couldn't not peg. He refused to call it love as he admired Hermione from affar. 'You are calling her bloody Hermione?' His conscious nagged him, but he refused to remind himself that she had become Hermione long ago.

'Now, what is Miss Granger up to ,on a Saturday in the library, while everyone else is in Hogsmeade?' Severus thought as he silently turned back towards the library and followed Hermione.


	2. The Twinkling Book

HI EVERYONE!!! I GOT REVIEWS :) jumping up and down You like it, you really like it :) !! THANK YOU SO MUCH FOR REVIEWING,EVERYONE. You all put a really stupid grin on my face. grins I hope you enjoy this chapter. I know it is not real long,but didn't want to make you have to wait for more! Please keep those reviews coming.

happy people reviewhappy reviews make writer happyquicker and longer updates.

This is not blackmail, just the facts :)

old-crow:THANK YOU SO MUCH for the review and compliment.I HOPE to keep writing,but definitly will keep reading.Thanks again!

babygirl1832z: YOU LOVE IT?? again, jumping up and down THANK YOU SO MUCH :)

PaintPro1000:You got a laugh and raised eyebrow from me grins Yes, this is a HR/SS fic. I believe you are right about Utah,but I think I'll pass on that one maybe another story. Now, if I could get your permission, you're lamster will have an appearance in the story with a chapter dedicated to the master mind behind it :). Let me know in the next review! THANK YOU FOR THE REVIEW :)

Lagaz:THANK YOU!! I promise this one will be better, since it is my own story :) Please keep on reading!!

Patricia de Lioncourt: THANK YOU FOR REVIEWING!! YES, I knew it!! jumping and down Snape is going to fall in love :) I'll keep it a secret ;)

Lea Vaugn: Keep reading and reviewing. THANK YOU!!

Again, thanks to all of you!!

P.S. I was very surprised no one mentioned anything about Hermione telling Sev. not to get his bollocks in a twist. pouts just kidding :)

Sorry for any spelling mistakes, I am my own beta :) Anyone interested?

P.S.S. Last note I promise, just so you know the slanted script with the book was really cool on my computer it was calligrapher, but it will not show that on

DISCLAIMER: "Come to me...my preciousss...." Greenleaf grabs Severus Severus:Very freaked out and disturbed.  
Angry Hermione comes to the rescue. "EVANESCO!" Screams Hermione.  
Greenleaf: "NNNNOOOOOOO,MY PRECIOUS SEVERUS!!!! I'LL BE BACK YOU FILTHY LITTLE THIEF OF A WITCH."  
Severus grabs Hermione and they get with the smooching. So,you see I could never own these characters.

Greenleaf ;p

Hermione sighed deeply. After what had seemed like ages of reading book after book,she couldn't seem to find anything.

Hermione felt a chill on her neck, and her hair started to stand on end, as goose-bumps made their way up her arm and covered her neck.The same feeling she got in Potions class when Severus Snape would enter the room. "Severus Snape is ubiquitous, I swear he must cast a hair-raising spell before each class." Hermione mumbled, as she absently rubbed her arm to remove the chill.

So absorbed in her task, she never noticed the man cloaked in darkness, watching her from the shadows,nor did she see the grin she received from her comment.

_Three hours later........._

'Might as well call it a night.' Hermione thought looking at her watch. It was past seven thirty, she had missed dinner,but she did not want to return to the Common Room in case Harry and Ron were playing chest or deal with anyone for that matter.She could go to the kitchen and asked the house elves for some nourishment.

Closing the book she had been reading Hermione uncrossed her legs so she could raise herself off the floor with her hands and legs. "Ouch!" Hermione gasped, her left leg had fallen asleep, it felt like someone had shot a bewitched sleep spell and jelly-legs jinx combined at her numb leg.

Hermione slowly put pressure on the leg, and felt her blood supply rejuvenating.  
Book in one hand,she stood on her toes, as she stretched her long,lean arm to reach the top of a bookshelf,something glimmered.Hermione raised an eyebrow.'What would be glittering in the library?'Madam Pince was certainly not one for anything remotely sparkly.

Taking a step backwards,standing on her toes she tried to get a peek tilting her head back,nothing.'I have definitely been here too long,I'm hallucinating now.' Standing on her feet now, she turned,but something caught her eye.There,it was again,something seemed to be twinkling at the very top shelf.

She almost yelled, 'Accio book,' but thought better of it, since there where at least five million books in this library and she didn't feel like getting pelted in the head by that many books, much as she loved them.

Hermione raised her wand and mumbled, "Accio ladder." A very large, cherry-bark ladder came rattling towards her.She grabbed it and climbed towards the section where the twinkling book was.

When Hermione reached the top of the ladder,she encountered a lot of dust. "I guess nobody reads any of these," she mumbled. Her nose began to itch and she tried pinching it,to prevent herself from sneezing. "Ah....ah.....ah...CHU.." She released her iron-grip on the ladder to cover her mouth and nose, and nearly fell off the ladder.

"Wo..." Hermione tilted herself foward to balance the ladder.She then seized the sides of the old,wooden ladder.

She quickly reached out and grabbed the book that had caught her eye,and tucked it under her arm, and with her death-grip,climbed slowly down the ladder till she had both feet planted firmly on the ground.

Wiping her brow she half gasped, "Phew.Now, what do we have here?" Looking curiously down at the book. It was very old, its sturdy cover made out of some kind of brownish green leather.On the cover there was a crest with five symbols, on the left corner of the crest there was a dragon and on the right corner there was a hippocampus,on the top of the crest there was a phoenix,and on the bottom there was a centaur. Above all of these stood the unicorn.They were not really one color so to speak,but they seemed to interweave into each other,causing a prism of colors.

One color never stayed the same longer than a second.Hermione would catch glints and glimmers of gold,silver,ocean blue,emerald green,and other colors Hermione could not even begin to describe.

By each of these creatures there was an element, one of water,one of fire,one of air,one of earth,and one of spirit.

It's title glimmered in metallic gold and had a strange symbol that resembled a snail shell and read as so:

_MERLIN'S BOOK OF _

Magick and Enchantment

Hermione grinned to herself, how very cliche.Normally, she would have just put this fantasy book back on the shelf and found another,but something about this book intrigued her.

Opening the ancient book, she gasped, seeing the old,yellowing pages held nothing.

"How odd." Hermione spoke outloud.

Hermione let out a little squeak as black lettering began spelling itself out on the yellow pages.

_Here is my gift to you- a secret book of wondrous power and spells of enchantment. Here are the elements of earth,water,fire,air and spirit- and the magickal symbols of the circle,sword,wand,disc and cup,and the sacred guardans of the elements. Here are the secret formulae for calling the spirits,ensnaring your lover,attracting good fortune and predicting what will come to pass.Here are the secrets for becoming like the Ancient Ones.... _

Merlin

Hermione stiffled a giggle.She wondered if Gilderoy Lockhart had been involved at all in making this book. 'No,he would have used his name and described himself after everything.'Hermione's mind concluded. "Ancient Ones? I'd say you are more ancient,book."

Hermione's giggle changed into a gasp of surprise as the inscription began to change.

_You find this amusing,girl? I have been stuck up on that old,dusty shelf for nearly five centuries,completely ignored.  
_  
Hermione almost dropped the book, she was so shocked.Racking her mind, she remembered her second year, and Tom Riddle's diary.

_Careful there,girl! I may not be as ancient as the Old Ones,but I am ancient, and I am not this 'Tom Riddle's diary. Me, belong to some mediocre muggle-wizard.Care to insult me anymore? _

'Was the book irritated?It not only called Voldermort mediocre,but it read my mind? I must be losing it. 'Hermione,I think it is time to put the book down, and go to bed,hopefully in the morning you will have your sanity back.'

_Oh,stop it you foolish chit! Do you really think,I,Merlin, would be communicating with you if you were insane? No,I think not. Yes,girl, I can read your mind. I only happen to be, what do you call them? Ah, yes,a spokes-person for the Ancient Ones.It seems you are The Chosen One, I must congraulate you. _

There, now that is over. If you would be so kind, take this book with you so I do not have to remain in this, barbaric place. It only seems logical since you will be needing it..

Okay, that is out of the way.Yawn.Ah,to be alive again... this conversation has left me in a state of lassitude. Girl, if you would be so kind when you have the urge to read this, please turn to page 72. I give you my leave now, please don't ask me anymore questions, just read what I told you, and then the pages will automatically appear what you must read. Till next time girl, Merlin

Severus Snape stood transfixed, as he observed Hermione Granger from a dark,shadowed corner.

He observed her diligence as she read book after book.He had no clue what she was looking for, but each book had something to do with spells. 'Why in the 'Restricted Section' Miss Granger?'

There must have been millions of other books on spells, but the ones here were to hard to for the young mind to be competent enough to absorb anything, and too dangerous.'Then again, Miss Granger is no longer young nor is her mind.I don't think it ever has been.'

He would never actually adulate her so openly or even tell her his feelings for her and how aesthetically pleasing to the eye she was. 'Chicken shit!!Approach her about being your apprentice.' His conscious screamed at him. 'Are you crazy?She is a student and under age for that matter!' He argued back.

"Ugh." Severus Snape barely muttered,completely disgusted with himself, feeling like screaming 'YOU LECHEROUS MAN!' ,but shut his mouth. Hermione Granger would hear him,hex him and then scream when she saw that he had been in shadows,watching her.

To his surprise, Hermione started rubbing her arms, as if she were cold and mumbled,"Severus Snape is ubiquitous, I swear he must cast a hair-raising spell before each class." Then returned to rubbing her arms for a moment, then stuck her face back into the book, lost for who knows how long.

This not only caused him to raise an eyebrow,but the faintest grin cracked across his face, just for a moment of course. This of course was replaced with a triumphant smirk. 'Miss Granger thinks about me,Severus Snape feared Potions Master, in dark libraries?' Not only did his ego rise,but so did his hope.


	3. The Return of the Lamster!

Hi everyone!!! Sorry I haven't uploaded in a while!! Here is my Christmas gift to you, if anyone is home to read the next chapter!

A thank you to everyone who reviewed last chapter!

ophelianne: Glad you are intrigued! Please keep reading and reviewing. Thank you for the review :)

Fiona McKinnon: Sorry it wasn't ASAP :) but here it is. Really happy you like the story.Thank you for the review! Keep em coming!

Patricia de Lioncourt: Thank you for reviewing! I AM WAITING FOR YOUR UPDATE! SUSPENSE IS REALLY HURTING :) Are you a Lestat fan? Curious :)

PaintPro1000: No, she isn't calling him creeping. It means:being or seeming to be everywhere at the same time;omnipresent.This is just me twisting the language to what I like :) Wow, Alaska! Are you freezing your arse off right now? Yeah, I agree with about the cartoon characters, thought about it too :) Thank you for permission for Mr. Lamster, his cameo appearance is today:) Thanks for the review! Hey, you should make that into a story! Did you get the giant chicken idea from 'The adventures of Billy and Mandy'? The giant chickens egg yolks are acid, very interesting episode.

Danielle: Just okay, :) Yes, this a Severus/Hermione fic. I was kind of turned off by the idea at first,well not really :), but there is an awesome website you should check out. lordandladysnape dot com Thank you for the review! 

Sonja S.: Thank you very much. grins Something got really messed up with the second chapter. The script and everything is all funky.It is there though and here is chapter 3. Thank you for letting me know. Please keep reading and reviewing.

angel-within: SO HAPPY YOU LIKE IT!! THANK YOU!! Here is the update. Please keep reading and reviewing! THANKS!!

gordo-girl89: Thanks :) Glad you like! Please R&R!!

Quite a few review :) jumping up and down This chapter is dedicated to PaintPro1000. The master mind behind 'The Lamster' Hope you like the way I made him or her :) 

Just want to wish eveyone a Merry Christmas and Happy Holidays. Have a safe holiday whatever you celebrate:) 

All I want for Christmas are reviews!!

Hugs,  
Greenleaf

Hermione closed her mouth which had been hanging open like a fish rising to the surface to feed. She quickly slapped the book shut with a loud thud.

'No, I haven't lost it. A book, not only read my mind, but talked to me, well, not talked,but more or less in terms it did. What in the hell did it mean about me being,The Chosen One? Should I read this, or put it back on the shelf and run?'

She, Hermione Jane Granger was not one to run from anything, be it clairvoyant,and telepathic book.

Hermione traced the crest with the tips of her slender fingers,and took a deep breath, slowly opening the book again.

Nothing,absoluetly nothing but blank pages,again. She remembered the book saying something about turning to page 72? 

'Well,here it goes,' Hermione whispered, feeling butterflies in her stomach as she quickly, but skillfully flipped through the pages, counting them till she reached page 72.

She stared at the blank page for moment, then the black ink came again. It was titled-

_An Introduction to the Five Elements_

Whence this world arose and how it did come to be fashioned by the Old Ones- the Timeless Ones of the First Time-is a mystery that surely no human being can fathom.All things around us, all creatures who live and breathe,and all of the healing and nourishing plants,flowers and wild herbs, have been created with various degrees of Earth,Water,Fire and Air, and sustained through Spirit.

For here is a verse and riddle that only the wise may use and know. May you decipher it.

Spirit is yet Air but not Air  
Fire but not Fire  
Water but not Water   
_ Earth but not Earth_

Hermione sat there so enthralled with the book she read each chapter on the different elements.

She came upon a spell at the end of the chapter on the elements.

_Hermione, I would instruct you to cast this simple spell. It shall bring abundance in your life._

Since we are in different times, the candle is no longer needed,but please cast lumos before reading. Good, now read this out loud-

Unto your realm,Great Oana, I do commit this spell  
Do bring its rich rewards to me,so for to help me in my task  
By all the strength of Moon and Sun,Airand Earth, Fire and Water  
By all the strength of Spirit  
By all the strength of the Great Guardains,Fair Lady of the Flowers  
And her lover the Horned God,Lord of Animals...  
So may this spell be manifest for me

And then Hermione, may you end the spell with these words-

_Wand of power, Wand of might  
Do grant my wish upon this night  
May magic flow from this wand's glow  
And bring to me my heart's desire  
My words are storng,My cause is won  
I now declare this spell is done_

Bless you my child. You must rest now.

Till the next time,

Oana

Hermione felt a huge blast of energy go through her body. A white light emitted in front of her. The light seemed to radiate with a silvery white color, then it changed to the same iridescent color that surrounded and connected the crest.

A strange voice or voices began speaking from the iridescent light

"We see you now."

"We know you now."

"We feel you now."

"We sense you now."

"We seek you now."

Just as fast as it had come, it was gone. The light seemed to linger for a moment in the air. Then it returned into Hermione's body from whence it came.

The moment it returned,Hermione collapsed into a pile on the floor. Her wand grasped in one hand and the book grasped in the other, held tightly against her chest. And this is how Severus Snape found her.

"That bloody old geezer." Severus growled to himself as he made his rounds for the evening. He had been forced to sit through yet another ordeal- attending his evening meal in the Great Hall with those bothersome little turps.

_He sat there disdainfully as the others at the high table ignored him,as usual.He never spoke to them, they got the message.So.gratefully no sneering was needed._

His gaze drifted from the food that lay before him to his students.  
He cringed at the site of all clustered together like coackroaches.This thought brought his lips up in disgust.

He let his eyes drift toward the Gryffindor table to a familiar spot. Potter and a very green looking Weasley.Severus felt his mood lighten at the festive looking Weasley.  


_'Who needs Christmas trees when you have the Weasleys? I wonder what on earth could have caused Mr.Weasley to be so green?' Severus thought happily._

He now noticed that Hermione was absent. 'Must still be in the library. Better check on my rounds tonight, be sure the silly-little girl doesn't fall asleep there.'   
_  
_Coming back to the present,Severus looked at his watch. It was 9:30 p.m. Since it was the weekend, students were allowed a 10:00 curfew to wander the halls,etc.

As he was not in a jolly mood,not that he ever was. He decided to take quite a few house points off this evening.

He spotted two Hufflepuffs,snuggled in a corner together with their lips locked and hands groping.Places Severus never wanted to think about on a Hufflepuff.

"50 points from Hufflepuff for inappropriate behaviour in public," Snape sneered as he towered over the two trembling forms.

"Sir, it is a Sat..." 

"Care to up it another ten, Mr.Wilson?"

All he received was a shake of the head and the two taking off at a dead run,in the opposite direction.

"Bloody Hufflepuffs." 

He resumed his trek to the library in search of certain Miss Hermione Granger.

At the entrance of the library the strangest creature Severus had ever seen stood in front of him.

It had the head of a lizard, but with two protruding yellow buck teeth. A snout of a lizards, two fluffy ears, they almost resembled a hamster. The creature's head seemed to be covered in fur.

Where there should have been paws, there were longs talons. The creature had a curly tail, resembling that of a lizards. Its whole body was covered in short russet colored bristles.

"What in Merlin's name are you?" Severus questioned.

The creature met him with its yellow predator eyes. "Great, someone here can speak the common tongue!" The creature exclaimed.

"WHAT IN THE HELL ARE YOU?" A very confused Severus asked, raising his wand.

"WUH!! Buddy,no need to get violent. I am a lamster."

"WHAT THE FUCK IS A LAMSTER? SPEAK QUICKLY BEFORE I DESTORY YOU!!"

The lamster seemed to gulp. "Urr.. you see one of my parents was a hamster and the other a lizard, so this is what you got."

"The abomination." Severus gagged, picturing the coupling. He turns and looks at the screen. "GREENLEAF!! WHAT ON MERLIN'S WAND ARE YOU THINKING? THIS WAS NOT IN MY SCRIPT!!" Very angered Snape yells.

"Hey buddy, watch it there. I just wanted to know if this was 'Return of the Lamster?"

"NO!! THIS IS TWILIGHT AND SHADOW!!"

"Jeez, say it don't spray it! I'll be on my then. Thanks."

And with that the lamster was gone.

"GREENLEAF!!THIS ISN'T OVER!!!!" 

As Severus rounded the corner that would lead him into the Restricted Section of the library, he got a glimpse of a long,cinnamon colored curl.

'She must have fallen asleep.' He thought as he approached her sleeping form.He didn't know whether he should wake her, and shout. Or pick her up and take her back to her dorm.

'Better wake her up,' he thought as he crouched down on the floor and gently shook her shoulder, "Miss Granger..." Still shaking,no response. "Miss Granger.." No respone.

"Hermione,wake up," Severus almost yelled. Something was wrong. He took in her unhealthy looking ashen skin, and felt her pulse. Almost none-existent.

'Something is very wrong here.I better take her to Dumbledore,he'll know what to do.' Severus noticed her position, she layed sprawled out across the floor.

Definitely had fainted. Her wand was clutched in one of her hands, it was still glowing. 'She must have cast Lumos.' He thought.

And in her other hand was a book, that she held so tightly against her chest, her knuckles were even paler than her face.

He tried to pry the book out her hands, but her grip seemed to be made out of steel from Gringrotts.

He tried a few spells, but still nothing. So, he gathered Hermione gently into his arms. Her head rested against his chest, and she dug her nose into it even more. Causing Severus to get goosebumps all over arms, and neck. Good goosebumps.

He looked down at her face, and saw the pale ashen skin. He quickly forgot about the good goosebumps, and focused on getting to Dumbledore.

Cliffy! But not an evil one!! Please R&R Let me know what you think!!


	4. Of Sprites and Disheveled Snapes

Hi everyone!!! Hope you all had a merry Christmas and Happy Holidays! Here is chapter four. Enjoy! My little verse in the book was inspired by the first HP book when Harry and Hadrig go to Gringrotts and they have little message here is the orginal one.__

Enter,stranger,but take heed  
Of what awaits the sin of greed,  
For those take,but do not earn,  
Must pay most dearly in their turn.  
So if you seek beneath out floors  
A treasure that was never yours,  
Thief,you have been warned,beware  
Of finding more than treasure there.

Let me know what you think and as always THANK YOU SO MUCH FOR REVIEWING!! Please keep them coming. Another note, something is wrong with again, you know my little lines that separate paragraphs? Well, for some reason they are not showing up here. Oh well. Spaced things farther apart. Let me know if that helps!

Pathatlon: Thank you for the review! I am looking forward to reading more of your reviews :) !!

simplyme89: Thank you so much for the sweet review!! Here is the update. Please keep reviewing :)

PaintPro1000: Glad you got excited about your lamster!Thank you for letting me use him or her.Is Mn, Maine or Minnesota? Your lamster might make another appearance, but shoooooh ;) I am your favorite writer?? blush Now I am the one dancing around like a retard. THANK YOU SO MUCH!!  
Hey, before I forget. I didn't answer your question about a beta! A beta is someone who reads your story and looks for EVERYTHING that is wrong,points it out and makes suggestions.

Porthos: UPDATED NOW!! I love these reviews :) Don't go crazy, you won't be able to read it anymore ;) Thank you for the review and please keep em coming!

Fiona McKinnon: Merry Christmas to you to! Hope this was fast enough! I made it longer, just for you!Let me know if you like! Thanks again! Glad you like Mr. Lamster!

Thanks to all of you!!

__

_  
Hermione felt herself slipping away into blissful sleep.There was nothing beneath her but the feeling of soft,warm pillows. She felt herself sinking deeply into them,as she ensconced herself in there warmth. _

_The warmth radiating off them caused Hermione to shiver in delight.She curled into a little ball, and buried her nose deeper into these warm pillows.The pillows responded to her, as they seemed to tighten around her form.  
_

_"Hermione, it is time to awaken. Open your mind and eyes child." A soft, harmonious voice called to her._

Slowly,peeking through one eye,Hermione beheld a beautiful meadow, lit by a full,luminous moon.

Hermione looked down to see if there were truly pillows in this mysterious,magical meadow.

Beneath her were black satin and velvet pillows that were made of the same material of robes. Someone's robes she knew, but couldn't remember. "How odd," She muttered, running her fingers generally over the soft fabric.

She shifted her position, so she now was sitting up to get a better view of the meadow.

The meadow seemed alive with life from the light the moon cast. The wind would pick up every now and then and blow swiftly through the long,golden and lavender blades.

The meadow seemed to have spun a web,and had ensnared her.Hermione felt herself wanting to run with the wind in the meadow, and tease the blades of grass with her hands.

For the wind carries many secrets of far-away lands.When it blows through the trees and grass, you can hear it whispering.For this is what Hermione listened to.

Lifting her head, Hermione enhaled the sweet fresh scent of the meadow.The smell reminded her of fresh cut grass,clean mountain air and lavender.

Hermione rose from her den of pillows and she slowly drifted away from her blanket off warmth, and walked into the cool meadow.  


_The long blades of the grass cast a pale lavender glow.Hermione caressed the stems.They felt so soft on her fingertips.A gentle breeze blew through the quiet meadow.In response to the teasing wind,the long blades began to sway and dance._

"Hermione,look up my child." That same harmonious voice called again. Her voice,yes it was definitely female, was coming from the sky.

Hermione looked at the silvery,luminescent moon. It seemed to be smiling at her? 'What on earth? There must be something in these flowers to cause hallucination,' Hermione thought.

'No,my child.You are not hallucinating."

Hermione could sense her grin and asked,"Who are you,and where am I?"

The voice seemed to pause, as if in thought. " I do not think I am able to answer that question,yet," Another pause. "I must leave you now,but my...humble friend will assist you,and it is nice to have finally found you again,Hermione." 

As soon as that sentence was over-a loud pop echoed through Hermione's ears.

Hermione turned her head,scanning the meadow,looking for any sign of human,urr.. remotely human life. Seeing nothing but the calm grass, she gazed towards the moon again. She screeched and fall backwards onto her ass.

The most adorable face, Hermione had ever seen before was kneeling down next her, squinting two bright turquoise, doe eyes at her.

"Hello!" The adorable girl said in a high-pitched giggling voice.She reminded Hermione of a fairytale creature.

She had short hair, just below her ears. That was a shockingly white color,lighter than the Malfoys. She had mischievous bangs that were long and wispy.

The bangs themselves were a deep amethyst color and peeking through were bright teal colored pieces. Her eyes were a brilliant color of turquoise.The exact color of the jewel.

Her dress seemed to be made of the pale lavender grass. Hermione could see the peaks of her mauve colored nipples through the transparent material.

Hermione blushed and quit staring at her breasts as her gaze drifted to the large jewels that were wrapped around the girl's shoulders and collarbone.

The jewels were in shapes of large flowers.In the center of each jewel was a very large amethyst,and on the petals there were turquoise stones and twinkling, clear stones.

The girl giggled at her.Her laughter was unnaturally high pitched. She sprang backwards from Hermione, to her feet in a graceful motion,still giggling.

She bent over towards Hermione and extened one pale hand out to her.

Hermione curiously placed her hand in this strange,giggling girl's and rose to her feet.She starting to brush Hermione off.Touching areas Hermione did not want a stranger to touch.

"STOP THAT!!" She yelled. 

"As you wish my Lady."

"MY LADY,WHY ARE YOU CALLING ME THAT?

"Well, my Lady, it is only apporiate to address you properly."

What...well get to that later. Just,please, don't call me that. You scared me to bloody death!"  


_"Sorry,about that my La... Hermione! I didn't mean to startle you," The girl said grinning brightly up at Hermione._

Hermione looked down at the girl.She only came about to her chest.

"Wha..err...who are you, and could you tell me where in Merlin's name am I?" 

The girl widened her already wide doe eyes making her look like a four-year old caught doing something they were not suppose to be doing.

Then she started to giggle,again. Normally,Hermione would have scowled at her and demand to know what was going on,but her laughter was contagious.

Hermione started chuckling too.

"My name is Eolande,I am a sprite.And you are in my Lady's Realm.

A nearly running Severus Snape finally arrived at the front of the gargoyle.That lead into Dumbledore's office. He cradled Hermione gently in his arms.

"Pumpkin Pasties." Severus growled at the gargoyle. Albus just had to use these absurd names for passwords. Severus secretly thought he did it just to irk his nerves.

He quickly starting to ascend the stairs, as the statue began to twirl.

"ALBUS!!" Severus shouted.

He saw Dumbledore walking towards him dressed in deep purple pajamas, decked out with twinkling moons and stars.

"What is wrong,my boy?" Dumbledore asked, he saw Hermione in Severus' arms.

"What happened,Severus?" Dumbledore asked his twinkling blue eyes clouded with worry.

"I found her this way in the library.I tried to wake her,but to no avail.This book she is clutching.She refuses to release it. I have tried a number of spells, but nothing happened." Severus blurted out, clearly worried.As he looked down at Hermione.

"Sush,Severus, we'll find out exactly what happened. Place her down on this chair." Albus said, motioning the direction of the chair.

Albus studied Hermione for several minutes. Mumbling to himself, and groaning like muggle doctors.He bent down and examined the book she clutched, which really caused him to make noise.

After what seemed like ages,he finally straightened himself. He pointed his wand at the book and said, "Engorgio."

Severus raised an eyebrow. What did Albus think in an enlargment spell would do?

They were both silent for a few minutes, until Severus noticed the book beginning to swell and become quite large. In fact it was now so large Hermione could barely grasp the book.

"Very good." Albus muttered.

He reached out and spoke so softly, Severus had to lean in to hear, "Do not worry Hermione, I mean you nor the book any harm. I only wish to examine it and find out if you are well." Albus said in a fatherly tone.

That seemed to do the trick.The grip eased it's hold on the book. Allowing Dumbledore to take the book. He carefully handled the book. Examining the cover.

He ran his fingers over the front cover,his eyes scanning something with keen interest.

"Severus,come here."

Severus obliged,as he strode over to stand next to Dumbledore.

Albus spoke first. "Tell me,Severus,does this crest mean anything to you?" Albus asked him,peering over his half-moon shaped spectacles at Severus.

Severus gaze left Dumbledore's to rest on the book. 'The crest, how odd. It seems so familiar. Where have I seen it before?'

Severus's reached his hand out instinctively, and traced the lustrous colors that intertwined into each other on the crest.

A bright light flashed through his mind. He grimaced in pain as the head-wrenching agony passed through him. His hands flew to his temple's ,as they began to massage the pain.

"Severus, are you all right?" Dumbledore questioned him. Worry clearly shining in the depths of his eyes.

"I...don't know,Albus. When I touched the book, it was like a bright light just flashed through my head. And now there is this horrible pain, like you try to remember something you've forgotten."

Albus studied Severus through his half-lunar shaped glasses, before returing his gaze back to the book.

"I think I shall try to read what it contains," Albus said as he opened the book, and turned to the first page.

"Interesting, nothing here." Albus flipped through the empty pages, still there was nothing.

"Aparecium. Ah, there we go." Albus nodded his head as the words began to appear.

_ Those who seek, what is not here  
Take heed, for what awaits  
Beneath these pages  
Only the one with the sight  
May see, ye must be granted premission  
From The Laila and her King  
You have been warned  
Beware of finding more than just poems  
Beneath here_

  
"Very curious," Albus mumbled.

"What is bloody curious during a time like this?"

"You see,Severus, this book is protecting something. Either Miss Granger was fortunate to be in it's favor, or she was must unfortunate to have ever found it," Albus paused before he continued, "Now I am guessing she was fortunate, since she is neither cursed nor dead."

"What the bloody hell are talking about Albus? SHE IS IN A DEAD SLUMBER!" Severus screeched as he advanced on Albus. He stopped mere inches from his face.

"Tell me, Albus. What must be done to awaken Miss Granger?Name any potion, and I shall brew it."

"Severus," Dumbledore said, looking him directly in the eye, "I do not think we can do anything but wait this out."

Albus lifted his head, still holding Severus's fallen gaze. "Severus, I do not recall a time when I have seen you so-disheveled for a student's welfare.

Severus took a deep breath before answering. "I feel responsible for her,Albus. She saved my life. The least I can do is watch over her," Severus spoke truthfully, from his heart.

Albus placed his hands on either side of Severus's shoulders. "Severus, you must not feel responsible for this. There are many paths we must go down and follow our destiny.This was Hermione's time.

As was your life being spared. I feel no mallace from this book, if that comforts you. For it is very old, ancient you might call it. Written or I should say narrated by my great,great,great,great,great,great,great,great,great Grandfather, Merlin."

"Your grandfather was Merlin?"

"Why yes, yes he was."

"Now Severus, going back to the book. I must tell you, I am very surprised you were not injured when you approached Miss Granger," Albus said, looking at Severus curiously, "You must play some special part in this, Severus."

"What do you mean by not being injured? What part would I play but the person finding her passed out in the library,and I have never seen that book before." Severus said as he nodded his head. Doing a mental checklist. As unsure of himself as he knew he sounded.

"Severus, the book would not have allowed you near Hermione if it did not recognize you."

"But.. ," Severus began to say but Albus interrupted him.

"And as for the book, not harming me. Miss Granger allowed me to remove it, and I am Merlin's gr... ," Ablus began but stopped from a groan from Severus, "grandson." He finished with a grin.

"So how can we remove the enchantment?" Severus questioned.

"Severus.. ," Albus began, but was interrupted by loud yelling and shouting.

Albus moved towards his door and opened it. Standing there was none other than a bleary-eyed Harry Potter and Ronald Weasley.


	5. Talks with Sprites and Returning

Hey everyone, again!! Bet you're happy about that :) HAPPY NEW YEAR to all of you. Thank you so much for reviewing. They keep me going :) Okay, so this chapter is quite long. Kind of update you on what is going on. Pretty much conversation with Eolande and Hermione. All will be revealed ;) If you recognize anything from Lord of the Rings. Well, yes it was inspired from there. LOVE Lord of the Rings. The song is from the movie as well. I own none of it. Sad,but true.

Now, to the reviews :) I love you guys :) said in best Cartmen voice.

Transylvanian: Hey, I like your user name! Are you from there? If so, seen the Count lately :) ? I take you are not a Ron fan? Don't worry he does ;) Thank you for the review!

simplyme89: Another great review :) Thank you so much for the review and keep wondering ;)

Porthos: I am such a goof. Just recognized your screen name as one for all and all for one, right ? Porthos is the funny musketeer, right? I LOVE YOU!! Awesome, author? You made me blush :) THANK YOU!! I have a fan!!! Thank you are the fabulous review ;) Yum, cookies!!Made homemade sugar cookies for Christmas. Those were good. x.x

pricey-blonde: We call it financially blonde :) Thank you for the compliment and review. Keep em coming!

Severina V. Snape: Thank you for the review. I am not telling ;) You will have to read to find out ;)

Pathatlon: Thank you for the review! Please keep reading and reviewing!!

Thanks to all, you keep the muse inspired.

I apologize in advance for any spelling mishaps. Did I spell that right?

To tired to write good disclaimer: I do not own the characters, except mine :)

P.S. Eolande means violet flower and a laila was first mentioned in biblical times as an angel appointed to guard spirits at their birth. And the song in this chapter is from Lord of the Rings, by Enya and the elvish I translated for you. The language is Quenya. There are two is you were wondering. Let me know if you like.

Now to the story. Let me know if you like or think it is to long, and drawn out. Just wanted give everyone an idea of what will be going on.

Happy New Year,

Greenleaf ;)

* * *

_"My lady's realm?Mine telling me exactly where that is?" Hermione asked,clearly confused and beginning to look annoyed. _

The sprite,Eolande,blinked her large turquiose doe eyes-that would have made any girl jealous,and any man drool- at Hermione and giggled.

"Oh,silly, Her Ladies realm is not a place humans can simply make a map of." Eolande giggled her high-pitched,yet surprisingly pleasant voice, echoed through the meadow and surrounding grounds.

_Eolande gasped as she looked at Hermione, covering her mouth as she bowed her head. Nearly sobbing into her chest. "Forgive me my lady, I didn't mean it." Eolande half-gasped while she continued to sob.  
_

_Hermione was quite taken back by Eolande's sudden change. One minute the silly,cheerful sprite was giggling at everything, now she was sobbing. What the hell was going on?  
_

_"What is the matter,Eolande?" Hermione questioned her in a soothing tone.  
_

_She managed to decipher, "Sorry,shouldn't have, and silly,and something about Shaylee laughing at her." As the girl continued to sob. _

"There,there Eolande, there is nothing to forgive except you calling me lady.Please call me Hermione. And I am sure this,Shaylee, it not half the sprite you are," Hermione said this while she awkwardly rubbed the sprite's back,trying to quell the sobs.

The sobs started to slow and Eolande peeked an eye at Hermione,peering up through her hand,still having her head bent towards the ground. "You really think so, Hermione?"

_"I know so." Hermione said, nodding her head in approval.  
_

_"Well, if you really think so." Eolande said, emerging from her hands, and wiping the large tear stains off her perfect complexion. If Hermione thought the girl's eyes couldn't possible get any bigger, she was wrong. They were now the size of sauce-pans. _

Hermione took one of Eolande's small,white hands in hers,and looked straight into those turquiose doe eyes and asked, "Eolande, could you please,please give me some idea of where we are. Besides,it is not very much fun not having a clue where you are or what is going on."

_Eolande nodded her head in agreement and dragged her foot through the grass, sniffing. "Well, Hermione, I was telling you before...I.." She paused, sniffing. She peered through her long,dark lashes at Hermione. _

"Go on,please," Hermione encouraged.

"You see,Hermione, as I was saying. This realm is not something I can simply tell you where it is.Because it just is. It is the realm where lovers' dream, nightmares fade,the sun meets the moon, and the twilight meets the shadow. They all live here harmionously."

_Hermione nodded her head. She could accept this,she was a witch that attended Hogwarts, and not mention all the ventures she had been on with Harry and Ron, but why was she here. What in the scheme of things, did she fit in? _

"Alright now, could you tell me why I'm here?" Hermione was about to receive her answer when the ground started to vibrate.

_"What is that?" Hermione whispered looking at Eolande. Whose gaze was locked on an opening in the meadow. _

Hermione too looked this way and was shocked into silence.Two of the most beautiful horses Hermione had ever seen stood staring at them.

The first one's coat was the color of blue-moonlight,its mane and tail seemed to be made of shadows and there was a gleaming white cloud shaped star on its forehead.

The second horses coloring seemed alive.For its coat was the color of fire, and it looked just like that. The mane and tail were the color of buttermilk, and it had a gleaming, thin, white blaze.

They stared at Hermione and Eolande for a few moment longer,then disappeared into the shadows.

"What were they?" Hermione asked,still in awe.

_"Beautiful, are they not?" For they are Nightmares.They border the land of Shadow,and guard those who dream. Tis strange though that they venture so far from that their land. They must have sensed your presence,Hermione." _

"My presence? What would that have to do with horses the color of blue and fire?"

_"You have returned to them,Hermione.Though they still weep for their Lord."  
_

_"WHAT are you talking about?" Hermione demanded. _

"You have been gone a very long time from us." Eolande replied sadly.

_"This is getting quite strange. First I find a talking book, read a simple spell to bring more abundance in my life, and now I am in some strange but beautiful land, with a sprite telling me I am someone I have absolutely no idea whom they may be. Please tell me that I'm not going crazy?"  
_

_Eolande was grinning from Hermione's outburst. "It is good to see some of the old spirit back,Hermione." Eolande suddenly threw her arms around Hermione and hugged her.  
_

_Hermione tensed at first,but then relaxed and grinned down at her head and replied, "Never left me." She returned Eolande's hug. It was strange, Eolande seemed so familiar, yet... it was all so distant.  
_

_"Eolande, can you please tell me why I am here, and since you think me of someone else, tell me of them as well?" Hermione said, speaking into Eolande's jasmine scented hair.  
_

- Back to Severus and Dumbledore-

* * *

"Mr. Potter and Mr. Weasley, what brings you to my office at this late hour?" Dumbledore asked the bleary-eyed boys, peering over his half-moon shaped spectacles.

"HERMIONE!!" They both blurted out in union.

Harry and Ron looked at each other in silent understanding.Harry nodded his head at Ron.

"Professor Dumbledore," Ron gulped and then plunged on," Hermione is missing. I...was in a huge fight with her in the morning before Hogsmeade, and she never showed up there, and she didn't attend dinner tonight.Harry and I have been waiting up for her in the Common Room, and no one has seen her. I think this is all my fault,sir." Ron took a deep breath, his eyes were red, as if he had been crying and he looked a little green around the edges.

Harry and Ron now had just noticed a certain Potions Professor standing a few feet behind Dumbledore. He had approached during Ron's confession.

"What is the git doing here?" Ron blurted out without thinking. His eyes widened a bit after hearing his own words.

"Sorry,sir." Ron winced even as the words were out of his mouth. Snape would now deduct house points and probably detention for the rest of the season.

Severus held a hand up. "No need Mr.Weasley. I am well aware of what abstruse names are passed around about me. I like the rumour of my being the Vampire of Hogwarts, adds a little fear to their hearts." Professor Snape finished with a smirk, that resembled a grin.

"That is _P_rofessor Snape, Mr. Weasley," Dumbledore corrected Ron sternly, but you could see the humour in his eyes.

"As for Miss. Granger, she was found here by Professor Snape in the library."

Harry and Ron looked frightened and worried at the same time for their friend. "Is she all right, sir?" Harry asked.

"Professor Snape and I feel she will be all right.Now, if you would be so kind to return to your dormitories." Dumbledore gestured with his hand to emphasize his words.

"Professor Dumbledore, I have to see Hermione. I said something horrible, and I have to apologize to her. I am afraid I might lose one of my best friends." Ron finished, his eyes pleading.

Dumbledore looked at Ron and Harry,then back to Severus. Severus nodded his head.

"All right, Mr. Weasley and Mr. Potter, but you must not be alarmed by what you see.I will explain everything that I can."

Dumbledore moved from the doorway, allowing them to enter his office.

They both quickly ran into the room, following Professor Dumbledore and Professor Snape.

-Back to Hermione and Eolande-

* * *

_Elolande released Hermione hesitantly.As she backed a few feet away from Hermione, she looked up at the sky and then stared at Hermione.  
_

_"I cannot tell you your quest, Hermione, nor can I tell you your destination. I can only assist you.I am not able to reveal your former idenity, nor who you really are,but I can tell all that I am able to.  
_

_Let me begin with this. Do you know of the laila?" Eolande asked Hermione.  
_

_"Yes, in Ancient History I remember reading about them. There was not much information though. All that was said about them was that they were guardians,almost angels, appointed to guard the spirits at their birth." _

Eolande nodded her head. "That is correct,Hermione.I cannot speak of the past that involves you, but only of this life. You see, Hermione,for your brother was reignning terror on this world.

_For many years,centuries for the mortals, there was a war raging between good and evil. We were on the edge of twilight and shadow. Our world and that of the wizard world are linked, therefore, we always stand with each other.  
_

_Hope was starting to fade for us. The Dark One, your brother, grew stronger everyday from the power he would absorb from the witches and wizards,and the creatures of our world. _

Till a prophesy was foreseen.A boy would survie the attack of The Dark One, and he would lose his power, not all, but most of it, and forced to live in the shadows for years.

It was foreseen that this boy would be the one and only one able to defeat him. You see, Hermione you chose to be born again in this era to guard Harry Potter from your brother, Voldemort no more, but Tom Riddle still lingers on this earth. Waiting for a day when chance will be in his favor,and there will be no more Harry Potter to defeat his body as Voldemort.Now, he slowly sucks and drains Harry Potter's life away.

This is all I can tell you. You are the one and only one who can truly kill him. I know not what to call him but Tom Riddle."

_"But, I saw Harry kill Voldemort. How can he still be alive?" _

"You and Voldemort are not blood related so to say in this world, but your spirits are. Only you can vanquish him.You saw the body of Voldemort die, but not the spirit die. He is still here, can you not feel him?"

"There was no body. Now that I remember. We just thought the intensity of Harry's spell oblivated Voldemort's body. Why wouldn't Harry tell us he was starting to feel weak? We might have been able to do something."

Eolande shook her head. "No, not only does Harry not know Voldemort isn't gone, but how is he to know his life-force is slowly being drained away by another?"

_"I would think you would know, I mean you would probably feel weak all the time,right?" Hermione questioned. _

"He thinks his body is still recovering from the battle, and he does not want anyone to fuss over, The Boy Who Lived."

_"How am I to do this alone,Eolande? I am just,Hermione." Hermione said aggrieved. _

"There you are wrong,Hermione. You have it all here." Eolande gently placed a hand on Hermione's heart.

"Rely on them,Hermione. They have found you at last. It took many years since your birth,but they finally found you. You must call them, and they will help."

_"They,who is they?" Hermione whispered, bowing her head in despair.  
_

_"You remember their voices, before you came here to this meadow." Eolande stated to Hermione,she did to question it for she knew Hermione remembered.  
_

_"Yes," Hermione nodded her head as she recalled the voices. 'We see you now,we know you now,we feel you now,we sense you now,we seek you now.'_ _  
_

_"But how am I to find them?" _

"Decipher the riddle Hermione.You will know then in your heart, and your mind." Eolande grinned as she playfully nudged Hermione's head with her hand.

"Do not let your heart despair,Hermione. The time will come when you will face this evil. Let there be no despair or self-doubt in your heart. He will find it, and use it against you.You are not alone Hermione.

Hermione, there is one last thing that will help you in your quest." Eolande finished.

_Hermione quirked an eyebrow. "What would that be Eolande?"  
_

_" Finding your King." Eolande said in a matter of fact tone. _

Hermione's eyes lit with amusement. " Yes, pray tell, who is this king and where do I find him. Perhaps in the Daily Prophet there is a classified section for kings seeking lailas?"

"This is not funny, Hermione." Eolande managed to say with a straight face, before breaking out in a fit of giggles.

_" You must find him on the new moon." _

Hermione thought about the night-sky and calculated the next new moon. Her eyes widened in surprise. "That is in three days!" She exclaimed.

"What does the new moon have anything to do about finding my prince charming? And what makes you think we will want to be my king?"

_Eolande shook her head in disbelief. "He already loves you.Your souls know each other, it just the 'you' that needs to happen. _

The new moon is the night his..other form must be released. Otherwise he would be trapped forever."

"So, how exactly am I to find him on the new moon?" Hermione questioned.

"There is a glen. He goes there every new moon to be in peace. You will find him there. Take the book with you, it will lead you to him," Eolande paused, " The night of the full moon you will seek Voldemort out.

_Here I must end. I fear you have been gone far to long already.Dumbledore is the only one who can know about this. Not until Voldemort is truly dead can others close to you know." _

Hermione nodded her head in understanding. "What about my King when I find him. Will he know, or must I hide it too?"

Eolande giggled again. "Of course he will know. He will be with you till the end. " Eolande finished. She took a step toward Hermione and placed her hand on her shoulder, looking up at her she said,

"All will be revealed in good time, my lady. We will meet again, though under glory or death I know not, but I carry hope. After all, I am just a simple-minded sprite."

_Hermione leaned down and kissed the top of Eolande's head. " I promise you, we will meet again. Thank you,Eolande."  
_

_Eolande nodded, blinking away tears as she stepped away from Hermione. _

"Goodbye for now, Hermione." Eolande removed one of her jewels, and placed it near Hermione's heart. "May it be a light to you, when all others go out."

Hermione felt herself beginning to fade,this beautiful meadow was slowly getting farther away,as was Eolande. Hermione could still make Eolande out.

Eolande bowed to Hermione and began to sing in the most beautiful voice Hermione had ever heard before.

May it be

_An evening star_

_Shines down_

_Upon you_

_May it be_

_When darkness falls_

_Your heart_

_Will be true_

_You walk along a road_

_Oh how far you are from home_

_Mornië utúlië Quenya: 'Darkness has come' _

_Believe and you_

_Will find your way_

_Mornië alantië Quenya: 'Darkness has fallen'_

_A promise lives_

_Within you now_

_May it be_

_The shadow's call_

_Will fly away_

_May it be_

_A journey on_

_To light the day_

_When the night is all gone_

_You may rise_

_To find the sun_

_Mornië utúlië Quenya: 'Darkness has come' _

_Believe and you_

_Will find your way_

_Mornië alantië Quenya: 'Darkness has fallen' _

_A promise lives_

_Within you now_

_A promise lives_

_Within you now... _

Hermione heard these words echo within her mind as a blinding light flashed through her. One so familiar now.

-Back to Severus,Dumbledore,Ron,and Harry-

As Ron approached the sleeping form of Hermione, he started to pale as memories flashed through his mind. Memories of his hateful words.

_"You are nothing to me, Hermione." _These words had haunted him all day.He told Harry everything. Harry would have screamed at Ron and degraded him, but he saw Ron was already doing it to himself.

Ron waited anxiously at dinner for Hermione to apologize,but no Hermione. They had asked the girls that shared Hermione's dorm if she was there. The answer was always,no.

Harry and Ron-thinking on their last leg- thought something terrible had happened to Hermione. So, they went to Dumbledore, and here she was. Lying in one of Dumbledore's chairs, holding her wand.

Ron knelt down on one knee and held Hermione's hand. "Hermione, I am so sorry. I didn't mean it.. I didn't mean it.. you and Harry are everything to me. This is all my fault. Please,Herms.. please forgive me," Ron sobbed into her hand.

-Hermione-_  
_

_Hermione no longer heard Eolande's song, nor was she able to see that beautiful moon lit meadow, only a memory now to be replayed and refreshed.  
_

_Hermione heard a distant sound, it sounded like a wailing baby. Trying to turn her head and look for the voice, but she saw nothing but bleak darkness. _

'Open your eyes.' A distant song-like voice commanded.

_Her eyelids started to flutter as the crying sound became nearer. She heard her name being sobbed. Was that, Ron? No it couldn't be. He never cried, and he was never speaking to her again.  
_

_'Breathe,Hermione, and open your eyes.'  
_

-Back to Dumbledore's office-

Hermione lunged forward in her seat. It seemed so cold compared to that blanket of velvet warmth the pillows in the meadow offered her.

Her eyes shot open,as the blinding light burnt her eyes. It was not the soothing, pale light of the moon. She tried to shield her eyes with both hands, but something was gripping them.

Squinting her eyes, until they adjusted to the bright world around her, Hermione looked down and saw a fire of red hair kneeling over her hands and sobbing into them.

She looked around and saw Harry,Dumbledore,and Professor Snape? 'What is he doing he here?' she thought. They all wore concerned expressions.

Nobody seemed to notice her eyes being open, they were all fixed on the kneeling boy that continued to sob on her hands, and he was getting drool and bogies all over hands.


	6. The Bat Bogey Hex

Hi everyone!!! Sorry for not updating in such a long time, well not a really long time but long enough right? Here is chapter six!! Hope you all like it and enjoy it! A warning to all. The word bogey will be used quite frequently so please do not be surprised ;) Poor Ron. Hope everyone had a VERY Happy New Year and didn't get to drunk ;)

Thank you to everyone who reviewed. Without you guys it wouldn't be worth it. I apologize in advance for any grammar mistakes. Sorry O.O

Now on to the reviews :)

PaintPro1000: You are back and didn't forget about the story :) Yay!! Thank you so much for that! Know any publishers? Hey, if you like this check my other story out. It is an Inuyasha one but if you go to chapter 15, I think. It is totally original. All elves if you like them. If you happen to read it, please review and let me know what you think. The story by the way is called The Guardian Of The Earth. Thanks again!

Patricia de Lioncourt: Your're nice :) Updated now! Review now! Please update yours like RIGHT NOW!! Love your story! Must read more...

Patricia de Lioncourt: I wouldn't have guessed you were a Lestat fan ;p LOVE him too!! Ah, Lestat.. Thank you so much for the reviews!! Update your stories, NOW PLEASE!!

pureangel: You think it is creepy? Hey, each to their own, right? :) It is my happy land:) Thank you for the review and please keep reading!!

Fiona McKinnon: Happy New Year to you :) You leave such sweet reviews. Thank you for that. Here is more. Let me know what you think, and will update soon! Thanks again!

Faeriepuck: Why thank you very much :) I am impressed by your review ;) Hope you keep reading and reviewing.

Ediblemongoose: Yes, it was blatent LOTR but since I am love with LOTR it has to come into the story :) Thank you for the review, please keep reading it and reviewing!

Porthos (the pirate) : I love your reviews. Thank you so much for making me laugh. :) There were a few lines in there from LOTR,but shoo.. we'll keep it at the excellent writer, shall we :) ? No, Porthos the Pirate is definitely not sad and pathetic. Keep up the awesome reviews. Thank you for reviewing,it makes my life so much more fun. Hugs.

Pathatlon: Thank you!! UPDATED, ARG :) Please keep em coming. Thanks again!!

Okay, I believe that is everyone. Thanks again everyone!! Let me know if you like this chapter!!

Greenleaf

* * *

Staring at the head of red responsible for the drool and bogies that were now collecting into a small puddle in the palms of her hands- Hermione curled her lip up in disgust.

"Oh, Herms... please forgive me. I am so sorry... I didn't mean it... I can't lose you.. You are my best..friend." Ron wailed. "H.e..r..m..i..o..n...e" This last um sentence brought forth an entirely new flow of slime.

Hermione would have enjoyed listening to Ron's pleas for a few more minutes, but the bogies and drool were definitely scoring higher.

She tried to move her hand again. It only caused Ron to tighten his grip, and sob harder. "Never.. see... you... again... Please forgive me."

Another try, this time a little harder, but same reaction. 'Okay, lets try the hostile way then, Mr. Weasley.'

"RONALD WEASLEY!!!" She shrieked. This got the reaction she had been planning on. Ron jerked himself backwards-releasing her hand- and falling on his ass. Staring at her wide-eyed with green slime, all over the lower portion of his face. His eyes were bloodshot red and puffy, and really green from crying.

All other heads had shot up looking at her, baffled. She had a good view of Harry, Dumbledore and Professor Snape.

She noticed the relief that flooded their eyes instantly. What surprised her the most was Professor Snape.He not only sighed,but had taken a step forward, his arms opened a little, as if moving towards her he wanted to embrace her, but he stopped in mid-step and let his arms drop back to his sides.

However, Ron beat him to it. As he lunged himself forward- at Hermione and tried to bury his bogie and drool infested face into her shoulder and hair. Hermione raised her wand in an instant and shouted the first thing that came to mind. The bat bogey hex.

Ron stopped mid-air as an impossible large bogey, in the shape of the bat conjured itself off his face, and started to splatter him with its wings.

Ron's shriek was muffled by the bat attacking his face. He struggled and swiped his hands aimlessly in the air, trying to dislodge the bogey bat. "Help!!" He yelled like his little sister. Ah, what a priceless moment.

Hermione half-covered her mouth with her hand, hiding a wicked grin. She was taking pleasure in seeing this. Good thing she was out-of range of flying bogies from the bat and Ron.

Severus's eyes were locked on Hermione. He noted the colour had returned to her face,giving it a healthy,warm glow. Her eyes seemed alive with laughter as they observed Mr. Weasley and the bat bogey that was now attacking him.

Severus smirked to himself as well. It was quite the amusing scene before.The fun couldn't last forever though.Mr. Weasley would be smuthered with his own bogies.This Severus wouldn't mind,but an image of Molly Weasley shrieking at him like a hen for letting her son continue to be attacked, he would have to pass on that one.

He pulled his wand from his sleeve, and aimed it at the flapping ball of slime that was now stretched out over the length of Weasley's face and muttered," Scourgify."

The bat, the slime, the drool,and the bogies were all gone leaving a very green hued, wide-eyed Weasley behind. Severus was shocked Albus hadn't already attempted to.. clean the mess up already.

Albus seemed to be enjoying it. Severus shook his head noticing the amused glimmer in his eyes.

"Bloody hell,Hermione! What did ya do that for?" Ron gasped, very wide eyed. Backing away from her.

" For the beauty magizne, and you were covered in drool,and had bogies gushing from your nose and mouth. You kind of were about to use me as a human handkerchief."

Ron and Hermione looked at each other for a moment, and then they started laughing into hysterics.Hermione ruffled Ron's hair playfully causing it to stand on end. "I'm sorry Mione. I didn't mean it. There is no excuse for what I said so I can't use the 'I just got out of a really bad relationship' excuse.

Mione, you and Harry are my bestfriends, and I couldn't bare losing you. Please forgive me. Please." Ron pleaded, his eyes were red from lack of sleep and crying.He was begging her. Hermione had never seen him so distraught.

She smiled at him and nodded her head. Knowing she would start to cry if she spoke. So instead, she reached out and gave Ron a hug. He returned it squeezing her back.

They released each other looking at Harry.

Harry took a tentative step forward and they stared at each other.In that same moment they all lunged forward at the same time, colliding into each other in one mass of a hug.

Severus curled his lip in disgust, and what he ignored and refused to acknowledge as jealousy. He wanted to be the one hugging Hermione, not those two adolescent, testosterone driven boys.

Severus felt a tingling feeling on the base of his neck. Turning to the side, he saw Albus watching him intently. Albus had seen it in his eyes, he had seen it before when Severus brought Hermione here cradled in his eyes. He knew, he must know.

Albus nodded his head at Severus and turned his attention back on the golden trio. He made a deep noise in his throat. "May I have your attention please."

Three heads turned in their direction. " Ms.Granger, I am very happy that you have recovered and are back with us,thanks to Professor Snape, but there are things we must discuss before you retire for the evening. Mr Potter and Mr. Wealey, I must ask you to return to your respectful domitories."

Dumbledore gestured to the door with his hand, ushering the two boys forward towards the door. Leaving Hermione and Severus alone.

Hermione lifted her head and looked at Severus. " Were you the one who found me in the library?"

Severus nodded his head, staring at Hermione. He found his tongue, " Yes, Ms. Granger. I found you unconscious on the floor of the library, clutching that book.You refused to release it, but allowed me to carry you here to Dumbledore. I was worried for your well being." He finished.

He couldn't believe that sentence just left his mouth, 'concerned for your well-being?' What kind of horse shit is that?

Hermione felt her cheeks grow hot. 'Had he just said he was concerned for my well being?' She had to say something,anything to take the attention off of her blushing.

"Thank you sir, but I was not in danger." She opened her mouth to explain everything about the book and strange land,but she remembered Eolande words. Only Dumbledore could know. She couldn't believe how comfortable she felt around Professor Snape all of a sudden.

Just then Albus appeared. "Finally got them coaxed enough to leave." He peered down at Hermione with his half-moon shaped glasses, blue eyes twinkling. " They were quite concerned." He let his eyes drift to Severus, who decided to look the other direction. Avoiding Dumbledore's and Hermione's gaze.

Dumbledore looked back at Hermione. "Ms. Granger, you must tell me everything that happened. Did you happen to see my grandfather,Merlin where you went?" Albus asked.

Hermione seemed startled for a moment. "Merlin, is your grandfather, Professor?"

"So to say. Not exactly grandfather. Just great grandfather times twelve."

Hermione opened her mouth to question futher but was interrupted by Severus.

"Please,Ms. Granger, don't get him started on that subject again." Severus said with a bit of desperation in his tone.

She would have to ask Dumbledore later, the subject was of great interest.

"Errr,Professor... I was told to only speak with you..," she looked at Severus's curious gaze, "Privately." She finished.

Dumbledore slightly raised a brow and nodded. He bent his head towards Hermione's. "Miss Granger, I can assure you that Severus Snape can be trusted. I trust him with my life."

Severus felt his heart swell, just a little of course. He didn't want Miss Granger or Dumbledore for that matter seeing him gloat. 'So she doesn't trust me,eh? Then why would she have saved me? Must be that Gryffindor in her coming out.' But what he heard next surprised him very much to say the least.

"No, Professor Dumbledore, it is not that at all!" Hermione exclaimed,waving her hands in the air. "I would trust Professor Snape with my life. His crediablity is not what is in question. I only said that because that was what was told to me."

She looked at Severus whose gaze remained passive, showing absolutley no emotion, though his mind was wandering in all directions for an answer to her words.Then returned back to Dumbledore standing before her. He decided to speak.

"Miss Granger, if I may say that not only does Professor Snape know something about this already, but he was the one who found you with the book and brought you here. So, he deserves to hear this as much as me." Dumbledore finished waiting for an answer from her.

She nodded her head in silent agreement at Dumbledore.

"Good. Now that is settled. Miss Granger, Professor Snape, if you would please have a seat." Dumbledore said this while he walked towards his desk and sat down. He gestured with his hands for them to have a seat.

Professor Snape made the first move, as he strolled effortlessly in two long,strides towards one of the large,overstuffed leather armchairs facing Dumbledore.His long,black cloak swirled silently behind him.

Hermione followed suit,with all the grace she could muster. The tip of his cloak brushed her arm. The material felt oddly familiar. It dawned on her what the material was made of, velvet. Just like those pillows in the meadow. Her mind was racing with questions and answers all at once. 'Could it have been Professor Snape that those pillows belonged too?Maybe when he brought her here, he had carried her? After all, it was a dream world and that cloak would be sufficent enough to belong to the pillows.

Hermione was not paying attention to her surroundings being so lost in thought that it did come as quite the surprise when she collided into a hard,leather chair and toppled over onto someone's foot.

"Miss Granger, is there a problem?" A deep,melodic voice questioned her.

She peered through her mass of curly hair that hung like a curtain in her eyes and saw Severus Snape looking at her with an eyebrow quirked.

"Sorry Professor, I... ah...I..ah.." She couldn't find her tongue staring into his deep-dark eyes. 'What the hell is wrong with me?'

"Seem to have lost your tongue? That would be the second time you have tripped over my feet today." He finished for her with an amused look on his face.

She felt her face flush.'Well, that bastard.' Hermione thought as she raised herself off the ground,mustering what pride she had left, she held her head up high and stood before Severus Snape.

"Actually,sir, I have not _lost_ my tongue, but seem to have been in deep thought. And, that would be the second time _today_ that you have not offered your hand to help me up, from tripping over your feet." She shot back turning away from him and making her way to the armchair next to him. She had almost said enormously large feet, but held her tongue. She had lost enough points for Gryffindor today.

She sat down and huffed out loud,crossing her arms protectively over her chest sinking into the squishy chair and ignoring _HIS_ glare. She felt it burning her neck. Instead she focused on Dumbldore who had a small bowl in his hands.

'Lemon Drop?" He asked leaning forward offering them the bowl. She saw the cheshire cat glint in his eyes and the smallest of grins forming at the corners of his mouth. In the manner of ' I know something that you don't!'

Severus held a hand up and shook his head in distaste. Dumbledore kept his eyes locked on Severus while removed a lemon drop and placed it in his mouth. He nodded his head and turned towards Hermione.

"Lemon drop,my dear?"

Hermione definitely could use the sugar rush.She nodded her head and popped one into her mouth.

"How are they?"

"Hmmm...lemony goodness." Hermione said with a grin. It was the truth, they certainly were lemony. Dumbeldore loved his treats.

Dumbledore put the bowl of lemon drops back in a draw, and folded his hands on top his desk in front of him. "I believe we have a matter to discuss? Miss Granger, I was wondering if you wouldn't mind using the pensieve? It would not only make things clearer,but probably save time. Of course, only if you agree to it."

Hermione's mind raced with panic.How was she going to avoid Snape seeing the thing about her finding a king.She knew she shouldn't be worrying about Professor Snape seeing it,but it would just be so embrassing.

Then she remembered you could pick and choose which memories that you wanted others to see. So, she could exclude that one memory and tell Dumbledore later, in private of course and allow Snape to see these images, or memories. Sounds like a plan. Pensieve it is.

"Miss Granger? Your thoughts on this." Dumbeldore asked,amusement echoing his voice. She turned and saw Snape glaring at her, clearly bored. 'Maybe he is just acting like that?' Woa! Where the hell did that one come from? Well, I mean come on, he acted like he wanted to hug me a few minutes ago!'

"Miss Granger?" Dumbledore asked her again a little concern.

Hermione shook her head and mumbled an apology. "Sorry, sir, I seem to have lost train of thought."

She heard Snape mutter something like, "That seems to be happening a lot." She turned her head and sent an icy glare in his direction. He met it head on. They seemed to be glaring at each other for hours until Dumbledore chuckled.

"Excuse me children but we have more pressing matters to attend."

Hermione decided to be the bigger person and broke contact with Professor Snape's eyes, as she turned back to Dumbledore.

"Pensieve it is." She said smiling.

Dumbledore nodded and said, "Accio pensieve." The bowl of the glowing, silver substance rested lightly on the desk in front of them.

"All right Miss Granger, now if you would organize your memories, then remove them with your wand and place them in the pensieve."

Hermione nodded, she knew how to do this. She just had to be sure not to include the little memory of her finding her king.

She shut her eyes and enhaled deeply. Soothing her nerves, she placed her wand gently on the side of her head and removed the images. She placed the long, silvery substance into the glowing pensieve. King free of course.

She nodded her head at Dumbledore to let him know it was finished.

"Professor Snape, would you like to go first or would you like me to, or perhaps we shall watch at the same time?"

Severus nodded his head in agreement. "Yes, let us go together."

With that they both plunged their heads into the eerie liquid.


	7. Of Ralph Lauren fragrances and tumbles o...

Hey everyone! I AM SOOOO SORRY for not updating in like two or three weeks! Hope you all are still here. Sorry, had a family crisis. BUT I'M BACK :) Hope you all enjoy this chapter and please review with your comments. Thank you so much to everyone who took the time to read and review. Love you guys!

Now to my favorite part, answering the reviews! You make me soooo happy!

: Interesting choice of names. Thank you for your review and please keep reading and reviewing!

Emma: Mary sue? What is a mary sue in this story, or maybe you are just stating your real name..hmmm... Thanks for the review, please keep reading and thanks again Mary!

Emma: Thanks for the review. Mary jane, maybe you meant to say mary sue. I actually liked the lamster and it was a dedicated to my loyal fan and reviewer. I do have a beta, but she sends me great stuff, I just haven't had a chance to read through everything and update things. I normally write at night, late I might add so there are some mistakes. Only human here. Thanks for the review!

PaintPro1000: Your amazing :) ! Yes it was beautiful and disgusting at the same time wasn't it? No kitty this is my pot pie, love South Park. Don't the whole evil thing to happen so here is the next chapter. Would you like some cough syrup for that cough? Thank you for the review, keep em coming! Oh, about my other story. If you don't like Inuyasha start reading it at chap 15 that is where I start with my elven princess and the gorgeous demon with fun horses and battle, I actually enjoyed reading it, which is really weird.

P.S. The monkey flew down and stole my cracker!

Porthos: Hugs back. You will be shocked by some of the warm fuzzies in this chapter, so please keep your hands and feet planted firmly on the ride, cause a giant rainbow might crush your hand! Thank you so much for the review, love these kind :)

BrennaM: Thanks! I look forward to reading your reviews!

Transylvanian: Thank you for your review! Did Ron suffer enough for you?

pureangel: No need to apologize, there was no offense taken:) I am just glad you kept reading it and reviewing! Thanks for the review!

severusfan: I love the review! Thank you! Please keep reviewing!

Patricia de Lioncourt: Thanks for the review! Just read next chap to your story! Loved it! Can't wait till you get to the Severus and June smooches ;)

Eliza: Thank you for compliment! Sorry I haven't updated in a few weeks, but hope you still read it and enjoy it! Thanks again!

Pathatlon: DAMMIT HERE IS MORE! MUHAHAHAMUHAHAHAH Thanks for the review ;)

Wow, everyone almost to 50 reviews! Thanks to everyone again, you keep me going!

Sorry in advance for any spelling mistakes. I do not own the characters except the ones you don't recognize, and the plot is mine my precious. Here is the story!

* * *

Hermione sunk deeper into the fat,squishy armchair-trying to find a more promising position. Her butt and thighs were beginning to sweat from the warmth emitting off the leather.She grunted a little as the leather squeaked and groaned in protest under her shifting position.

Finding a less 'my arse is going to stick to the seat' position.Her hands began dancing in circles on her lap.Not only was she bored but she was trying to distract herself from staring at the two hunched over figures with their heads plunged deeply into the abscess of silver liquid. _Oh,wait a second!That is just a pensieve full of my memories with Severus Snape and Albus Dumbledore looking into them! _Hermione thought with just a bit of sarcasm.

Ignoring her now sweating palms, that were Ron Weasley bogie free, she let her eyes wander around the room to land softly on the view of Professor Snape. She observed once again the soft,black velvet robes that seemed so vaguely familiar. They had a whole other-wordly quality about them- very posh, almost vampyrish, definitely echoing a Hogwarts modern-day Lestat.

She would have enjoyed studying his long,black hair, while his snarkish smirk and face were not looking at her,but since his head happen to be inside of the pensieve, it would have to be another day. Letting her eye wander farther down she caught herself trying to peek at Severus Snape's ass.

Movement caused her head and eyes to snap so quickly in the other direction,Hermione was seeing stars for a few moments.

Professor Dumbledore and Snape were removing their heads from the pensieve. _I have definitely gone bloody mental! Staring at SEVERUS SNAPE'S ASS! Not that you can see anything since it is cloaked in robes and maybe silk boxers. Wait a minute,did I just think 'silk boxers and Snape in the same sentence?' Ohmygosh... _

She felt the beads of sweat form at the sides of her temples from her embarrassment. Her face must have been as bright as a beet. If only there were a large,tub of ice water she could drown herself in.

Dumlbedore walked back towards her and his desk in those purple moon and star pjs. He winked at her knowingly as he sank into his chair. Which caused Hermione to change an even deeper shade of red.

The chair began to groan and mumble its own song of protest under Dumbledore's weight. Professor Dumbledore muttered an incoherent spell under his breath stopping the chair's complaining song,and popped a lemon drop into his mouth.

"Lemon drop, Miss Granger?" Dumbledore asked her, eyes twinkling in a very unatural fashion.

"Yes,please." Hermione leaned forward and stretched her arm outwards, towards Dumbledore's outstretched arm cupping the bowl in the palms of his hands. She grabbed two and shoved them quickly into her mouth.

Returning to her position in the chair Hermione mentally tried to concentrate on the two delious, lemon drops that were melting ever so slowly in her mouth; and not on the albaster figure cloaked in darkness whose eyes she could feel burning her neck.

"Severus,have a seat my boy." Albus gestured with his hands towards the empty, plush leather armchair to Hermione's right.

She heard Severus's approaching foot-steps. She counted the four, long strides in her mind, invisioning the black,cape billowing out behind as if it were caught in a fierce storm.

_'Not going to look.Focus on the lemon drop. Lemon drop,lemon drop... how sweet you are.. with all your lemony goodness...lemon drop, lemon drop.. please don't melt too soon...' _Hermione thought up a little song about lemon drops to distract herself from facing the cause of her embarrassment.

She felt her head beginning to turn towards the right, '_ lemon drop, lemon drop, how sweet you are.' _Literally yelling the song in her minduntil she heard the muffled squeak of leather as Professor Snape took his seat.

Dumbledore fixed his gaze on both of them at the same time, if it was possible, before he began to speak.

"Now, what Professor Snape and myself encountered in your memories, Miss Granger, were quite peculiar. I must say I have never in all my years encountered the likes of this before, " he paused for a moment then continued, " I believe the answer to this may be resting entirely on solving that riddle the book gave you."

Again, there was pause as his gaze fixed on Hermione and Severus deepened.

"I am going to sugest that the two of you work together on this matter of solving this most peculiar riddle. You are both the most brilliant minds Hogwarts has seen in a very long time. And it would be most disappointing if you could not be in a correlative agreement with each other.

If this book is correct and the sprite's words of warning are correct, we have until the coming full moon to find this evil and destory it. Thus, saving and protecting all who live in the wizarding world, and muggle world.

The hour grows late. Severus, I must ask you to escort Miss Granger back to her chambers, and may the two of you work out some kind of schedule of time when you may combine your efforts in this most pressing matter."

Dumbledore finished his speech by clasping his hands together and leaning forward and speaking softly to them, " I will also be helping the two of you. You need only ask it."

" I bid you goodnight and pleasant dreams." Dumbledore rose from his chair and began to proceed towards the door that would lead them out into the hall.

Hermione jumped forward, out of her chair, ignoring the loud squeak her chair made and almost shouted, "WAIT!" She gulped the rising fear down and spoke quickly.

'Professor Dumbledore, I need to speak with you privately for a moment, please. " Hermione's eyes pleaded with him.

Dumbledore nodded his head and spoke to Severus instead. "Severus, if you would please wait in the hall for Miss Granger. She will be there shortly."

Severus nodded his head and walked out of the chambers, the door closing silently behind him.

Dumbledore walked back to his desk and sat down. "Now, Miss Granger, what was it you wished to tell me?"

Hermione swallowed the lump that was forming in her thoart and blurted out, " Sir, what you saw in the pensieve wasn't everything."

Dumbledore looked at her intently, waiting for her to continue. "Go on, Miss Granger."

"Well, sir, what I didn't want Professor Snape to see was...Eolande told me that I am to find my king by the new moon, and he will help me defeat Voldermort."

Dumbledore nodded his head knowingly, again. His eyes began to twinkle again in that same fashion of, I know something you don't know, very mocking at times.

"Ah, I see. Tell me Miss Granger, exactly where are you suppose to find this king? "

"Eolande told me that I would find him in a glen, where he goes every new moon and that the book would lead him to me." After Hermione finished her sentence Dumbledore's eyes began to twinkle even brighter with a mischief look in them.

"Well, I am glad you told me this. I believe you should go in search of him on the new moon. Come here after dinner in two nights time, and we shall find a way for you to leave the castle. I trust this book. It will keep you safe from what lurks in the forest."

"Now, Miss Granger, if you don't mind I would very much like to retire for the evening."

Hermione blushed a little in embarrassment for keeping everyone up at this late hour.

"Sorry Professor."

"No need to apologize, Miss Granger." Dumbledore started walked towards the door for the third or fourth time this evening, he paused before opening it.

"Miss Granger, please try your best to work with Professor Snape. He can be quite moody at times, so ignore that and remember the bigger picture is finding the answer to the riddle and defeating Voldemort."

Hermione nodded her head and said, "I will sir. " Then he opened the door, revealing a very bored looking Snape, leaning on the wall facing the door. His arms were folded in annoance across his chest.

"Goodnight Severus, don't keep her up to late." And with that Dumbledore disappeared behind his door.

Severus sneered at the closed door before turning towards Hermione. He looked her up and down with disdain before speaking. " I suppose," he drawled with a snarkish expression on his face, " that given the circumstances we shall have to work together. Therefor, I am proposing a truce. Of course, this will only b fulfilled in the private company of each other. Do you accept Miss Granger?"

"Of course I accept. You need not be so presumptuous. Before we continue, with our... conversation I would advice in casting some sort of spell so eavesdroppers shall not stumble upon our musings."

Severus cocked an eyebrow at her. "Indeed, Miss Granger. It will be done. " That said he took a tentaive step forward and wrapped a strong arm around her waist.

This caused Hermione to jump nearly three feet off the floor and if it hadn't for his strong arm supporting her, she would be sprawled on the floor right now with something probably broken.

"What in the bloody hell do you think you are doing, _Professor?_" She hissed professor out.

Snape gave her a bemused look and seem to be chuckling silently to himself. An actual grin, very small though it was, but a grin none the less. The grin was what broke the camel's back.

Hermione's knees gave out and fell forward into Severus's chest. _'Oh, HOLY DOUBLE SHIT!'_ She thought as her face was pressed firmly to a very firm chest incased in velvety softness. She inhaled deeply and the intoxicating scent of sandalwood and very mild old spice caressed her nostrils._ 'He smells good, hmmmm.' _She thought of a Ralph Lauren advertisement campaigning for a new fragrance for men. This led into beautiful sleek, toned and tanned men on beaches in bathing trunks on beautiful white sand beaches with crystal clear waters beckoning to caress their flesh. The men all oddly enough had long, sleek straight, black hair, and very dark eyes.

The sudden awareness of strong arms still entangled around her waist snapped her out of dream scent land and rolling around on the beach with a Ralph Lauren male model.

She knew if she looked up into that face, and became mesmerized by those dark orbs, she would definitely be losing the battle of wills that was going on right now.

Using that oh, so hard chest as leverage, she pushed herself backwards,but those damn arms were still around her. They were like a boa's death grip and had tightened. So now, she was just a few inches away from Mr. Snape's pale face.

His face was completely void of any emotion, no passion or lust clouded his eyes, nothing lingered on his face. _' Guess I'm the only one feeling a little electricity.' _

" Are you all right, Miss Granger?" He asked in his usual voice, only it sounded... was that amusement? No, it couldn't be.

"You smiled..." Hermione grackled still in shock.

"No, I would say it was more of a grin."

Hermione's mouth dropped, had he just tried to be funny? Snape, of the dungeons grinning and being humorous?

" My dear, Miss Granger, do shut your mouth, you resemble gapping at the surface for food."

Snarkish but bordering humor, snapped Hermione's mouth shut. " Please let go of me." She managed to gasp in a breathless tone.

His brow furrowed slightly " I would, but I must be in contact with before I cast this spell, or it will only work on me."

Hermione nodded her head in acknowledgement. "Well, can you go ahead and cast it?" she asked a little impatiently.

Severus smirked to himself, which did not go unnoticed by Hermione and he drew his wand forth. He began to draw a circle in the air above them and then he bent forward and backwards, leaving a golden trail of dust hovering in the air.

This golden dust encased them in what looked like a square, but Hermione peered closer and immediately knew which spell he had chosen.

" A bubble spell, Professor? How ingenious of you." Hermione stated impressed as the golden dust began to take shape as it molded itself from dust into liquid and formed a giant bubble around them.

"Now, I know this will block our voices from on-coming traffic, but will not be hard not to miss a giant golden bubble with the no-it all Gryffindor and most feared Potions Master?"

Severus nodded his head. " Very good, Miss Granger, glad you know your spells, but I am not finished as of yet." With that he released his grip on her waist and cast an invisibility spell. So, now they were both deaf and blind to the outside world. They of course would be able to see anyone coming, or hear them just not the other way around.

"Shall we proceed forward, Miss Granger?" Severus asked stretching his arm forward a little.

Hermione nodded her head but before taking the first step forward she looked back at him. "If we are to be working together, I must insist we are on a first name basis. Of course, it would only be in private company." Hermione finished raising a Snape worthy brow to emphasize her request.

Severus looked pleased with her request but quickly shed that emotion and nodded his head. "Hermione it is." With that said they both took a step forward in the right direction and began their journey towards Gryffindor tower. Speaking quietly together, as equals.

None passing -even if there were none at this late of hour, plus the whole invisibility spell- would have seen the Gryffindor know-it all and the most feared Potions Masters of Hogwarts converging together as one.


	8. Dreams and Promises

Hey everyone! Sorry, for not updating everyday like some peoples do, but hey. My Valentine's Day gift to you! I hope you enjoy this chapter. Now, just for some people who might like Snape being out of character, there will be quite a bit of it in here :) Being Valentine's Day and all, I also like to read about a different Snape. I mean J.K Rowling didn't write about Snape in love, so whose to say what he'd be like, right?

Anyway, I must apologize to you for any spelling mistakes, or um words that were accidentally left out. Saw that in last chapter. Stuff is typed late, and my fingers think they are pressing the right buttons, when they aren't or they don't even.

So, hope you all like this chapter. This is more of Severus and Hermione again. Next chapter will be more resource, but still Severus and Hermione ;)

Okay, enough of that crap. On to the reviews. Hey, I am missing one from you PaintPro1000 you had better review both chapters with quirky remarks ;) Look lots of new people. Wow, almost at 60 reviews. Love you all!

Merewen/Itarilde: Thank you for the very good review. Is your screen-name elvish? Thanks again!

BlessedHarmony: Thank you for the interesting review ;) Please do continue reviewing and thanks for reading and reviewing!

Transylvanian: Glad you reviewed again :) Liked the bat bogey hex? Yeah, it was fun writing it. Thanks again for the review!

Lady Urquentha: Is it Urg or Urq? Hope I spelled it right. Shoohh... don't tell anyone ;) You'll find out soon enough! Thanks for the review!

Fiona Mckinnon: Loved the review! Thanks so much, please keep letting me know what you think!

Innogen: Yeah, me too. This one is totally original and comes more from the heart, or mind? Please keep reading and I'm looking forward to your next review. Thanks for the review!

Miss3y: I likey you reviewing and reading! Thanks so much! Who advised you to read it? Thanks to them! jumping up and down, people are "advising" others to read :) YAY!

Porthos: Porthos, the Pirate so glad you came a knocking, dee, dum, dee dum, sorry, hope that doesn't get stuck too ;p Sunshine, lollipop, rainbows everywhere, sorry again for feeling the need to burst out in song.You know I had that friggin song stuck in my head too. Maybe I should write one and sell it to a candy company. Thanks for the complement on Snape. Wasn't sure how people would react to my Snape. Let me know what you think of him in this chapter!

Patricia Lioncourt: Ah, Lestat, trying to say to the way Akasha does oh well, Thanks for the review! You have been busy posting chapters, then you friggin stopped. Loved all of them, just too short, and want to read more :) Update soon, my dear Thanks again

pureangel: Romance on the way. We deliver door to door. Promise to give you lots of it :) Thanks for the review!

Pathatlon: Woa, don't get too excited there :) More is here, and there will be lots more to come. Thanks for the review!

Thanks to everyone who reviewed. Happy Valentine's Day again.

Enjoy!

* * *

Hermione Granger and Severus Snape found themselves nearing the Gryffindor Tower after what had seemed like ages of walking through the hall,after hall. Hermione often wondered if Dumbledore hadn't cast some spell on them to make their journey longer, thus ensuring some sort of arrangement would be made.

As they turned the corner, and climbed the steps that would led them directly in front of the portrait of the Fat Lady, she had a very strange thought, very strange indeed. She was almost regretting that they were here.

At the door that lead her safely into her dorm where a very fat, orange and positively disgruntled cat would be waiting for her. Not to mention a warm bed, and bath.

But here she was, wanting to stay outside in the wee hours of the morning with Snape, keep talking and wandering the halls of Hogwarts cloaked to even the ghosts, they would be merely a whisper in the wind.

Hermione was very confused to say the least. Not only with these new strange feelings but with the sudden change in Severus's attitude.

That one moment- a long moment, but one none the less- of Severus Snape treating her as a human being, an equal with no snarkish comments, sneers, public display of hatered towards her, and Gryffindors alike.

Not only that but he himself, Professor Severus Snape most feared Potions Master, former Death Eater- though they did not know about that one, they being the Death Eaters- had actually had been acting human, well she wouldn't go to the lengths of human because it indeed did not fit Professor Snape.

Better to state the greasy bat of the dungeons, had smiled, laughed-cackled and grinned, but Hermione still thought it an improvement- and seemed, dare she think it? Warm. Yes, she did just think the word **warm.** She had seen it in his eyes, a glimpse of what might yet be still hidden deep in the depths of his labyrinth of a heart.

Hermione decided she would try and speak with him tomorrow about her finding her king. Maybe he could help her when she went in search of him, giving her an opportunity to get to know this new Snape, or maybe this was really him and the whole evil potions master vampire of the bowels of Hogwarts was just a cover-up. Maybe. _'Damnit, Hermione, get a grip!Voldemort, your soul-brother (no pun intended) is creeping around somewhere, waiting for the full moon to kill everyone or unleash hell, again. Here, I am thinking about uncovering Severus Snape's soft side err human side...errrr... humor side?I have no bloody inkling of what to call it. STOP IT! and focus on the book and solving the riddle, plus finding the laila's ( that would be me,Hermione, guardian angel to the soul urr Harry Potter) king. Jeesh, this is getting weird. I hope I don't have to like... mate or anything when I find him, what if itsn't a him at all but an it?' _

These thoughts began to terrify Hermione. It wasn't just the whole huge factor of not knowing whoever her future king, or in the real world's case, husband would be - being an absolute stranger and maybe not being human, she might guess from visitng her lala dreamland-

The huge scray factor was she was only eighteen. Not ready to marry and settle down. She had huge aspects for her life. Not that she was decided on what her career would be, but traveling and absorbing as much information as possible was a number one on the list. Not, I'm married, and I'm married!

"Hermione" A questioning voice broke her out of her mental argument with one's self.

Severus was looking at her keenly, his face being inches from her own, with his hand waved out in front,batting around in the air trying to get her attention.

Hermione felt herself begin to blush. He was in her private space again, and she could feel the heat radiating off him. Her body seemed to be like black asphalt in the dead heat of the summer, absorbing the heat waves, and begin to melt. The heat was beginning to be too much, she took two rapid, stumbling, steps backwards.

She felt the heel of her shoe catch on a ridge in the stone, causing her to fall backwards.

She landed on her arse, again. 'How many times is that today?' "Not again." She mumbled rubbing her head in pain. At least that damn heat was gone. She started to get up and was startled when a large, pale hand was outstretched towards her, near her face, again.

"WOA" She shierked, falling backwards again, and landing on her ass a second time. "BLOODY OUCHING HELL" She nearly screamed trying to rub her bum, but having a difficult time deciding which was more painful, moving to be able to rub, or staying in place on the very, very cold stone. She chose d, none of the above.

Her head snapped up as she heard someone chuckling. There, looking down at her amused was Severus Snape, chuckling madly- not madly, but her ass was really taking a beating today, so exaggeration was allowed- with an amused expression on his face.

"You think this is funny" As she said this, as she gave him the evil eye.

"Let me help you up." Again, large, outstretched hand. This time Hermione was able to place her hand in his palm and use it as a life-tube. Protecting herself from falling on that not so welcoming stone.

Severus pulled her up and towards him. This is when Hermione noticed how small her hands were in his. His warm hand seemed to engulf her tiny hand- well it was not tiny, just his were huge.-

She removed her hand shyly, and dropped it hollowly at her side. "That Miss... Hermione would be the third or fourth time in my presence, you have fallen. I could recommend other ways of toning yourself then falling on these, cold stone floors. If you would just ask."

Had he, no he didn't just joke, flirt, and tease at the time... yes, yes he did. He put the quarters in the meter, and out came a tired and armed flirtatious Hermione, flirtatious in a joking- manner of course.

Hermione lifted her nose in the air and pouted at him. " Well, sir since this considerably unfortunate carma seems to exist in one another presence, and my arse- as you so kindly put it- is taking quite the beating. I must propose we no longer see each other. I fear this could be an ongoing problem, and my arse just cannot take the abuse." She finished with taking a step backwards, and flinching- faking in the worst possible way-

Severus rolled his head back and laughed. His laughter was contagious, as Hermione cracked a grin as well. She enjoyed hearing him laugh, something no one had ever heard before and she being the only one with the privledge of hearing it.

It was quite pleasant Hermione instantly agreed on, as his laughter rumbled like thunder from his chest, and Hermione loved it when there was a thunderstorm.

As his laughter died down, he looked at her with a play-serious face. "Now, we indeed do not want the young lady being injuryed, but there is a way this unfortunate problem can be avoided."

"Oh, pray tell kind sir, the suspense is killing me." Hermione swept her brow with the back of hand, removing invisible sweat in a dramatic gesture.

" Simple, I shall just cast a cushioning spell every time I see you."

She smiled gratefully"Wonderful idea" She exclaimed clasping his hands.

"Now, why didn't I think of that before. A numbing spell would work just as well."

Severus nodded his head before speaking. "Yes, but the body can resist the numbing spell if used frequently."

Hermione nodded, and looked down seeing her hands were still clasping his, and the Professor didn't seem to mind, or maybe he didn't take notice of the innocent gesture. That is until he looked down at her smiling face.

The depths in his eyes were not easily penetrable. But Hermione saw a flicker of emotions brew like lightning through the dark depths.

His hands she clasped felt like fire, the heat radiating of them made her want to ran out into the chilly fall night and swipe them through the air. She quickly dropped his hands as if she were burnt and stepped backwards , startled, and frightened by what that emotion might lead her to.

And just as quickly as the flash, and bolt of lightning screams across the sky, his eyes returned to their normal mask of emotionless.

She regained her footing, and decided on a safer subject. The quicker they decided on their meeting time and location, the quicker she could go and hide and contemplate these strange happenings that had occured today.

Finding her voice, she looked up at Severus and spoke" Severus, when and where would you like to meet and begin solving the riddle"

She realized that was the first time his name had been uttered from her mouth, and she enjoyed the syllables of his name roll of her tongue.

He rubbed his chin thoughtfully. " I think meeting in my private chambers is the best. We defintely cannot meet in the library, books floating in the air and then disappearing will not work. Then, if someone where to enter my classroom, that would not be the best thing. What say you"

Hermione thought for a moment before answering, checking all the options off in her head and mental pictures of certain thinks going on on desks ;). " Yes, I agree with you. There will be no distractions or worries of others seeing us."

Severus nodded his head and continued. "Now, on the matter of how to get you there we have two options. The first is me giving you detention, and the second is you casting this spell and deciding on the time."

" Well, it doesn't really matter to me. Either one works."

Severus mouth curved into a small, wicked grin. "Well then, we shall see what mood I am in tomorrow, and that will decide your fate."

Hermione gave him her best puppy dog eyes. " Please don't be too hard on me, I don't know if I'd have the strength to finish the day."

His grin got even wider before he replied" We shall see."

There was a moment of drawn out silence between them. Neither of the two knew what to do next, or what to say for that matter. Severus broke the silence.

" Well, Hermione, I must bid you good night. Though the rumors are I am a vampyre, I do need my beauty sleep for torturing first-years in tomorrow's lessons. I have heard rumors of Longbottom's cousin will be attending next year. If he is as bad as Longbottom himself, I will defintely need my strength."

Hermione laughed. " Your secret is safe with me, vampyre. " She winked at him when she said vampyre.

Severus turned his attention back on the fat lady. He raised his wand at uttered a few incorherent words, as his wand began to glow red and gold, the colors of Gryffindor house.

Hermione raised a surprised eye at him. " I am a professor of Hogwarts after all." He stated simply at her querying.

He turned towards her again and swished his wand in the air around Hermione in fluid motion. Leaving a trail of glittering red and gold dust on her.

Before she could ask any questions, he spoke. " It will conveal you to outside eyes until you reach the Head Girl's room."

Hermione's eyes widened as she snapped her fingers in the air and exclaimed"That's it"

"What is"

" Since, I am Head Girl, I could be patrolling the dungeons some nights. No one could question me if they saw me, I'd just send them on back to their dorms."

Severus nodded his head. "Yes, you could, but not all the time. People would become curious as to why you were always in the dungeons."

Hermione nodded. " Just another option." She yawned loudly before she could prevent it.

Her eyes widened in horror, as to how wide her mouth had opened. She must have looked like a yawning donkey.

Severus merely chuckled. " Looks like I'm not the only who needs sleep."

Professor Snape suddenly grimaced in pain staggering forward, as he clutched his left forearm.

He nearly fell onto the floor before Hermione leaned forward catching the sagging Snape. " Are you all right"

He nodded his head. " Yes, it just flares up every now and then." Hermione didn't need to ask what he was talking about, she knew already. The Dark Mark. Since Voldemort was not dead, the marks were still there and might always be there. No one knew if they were permanent or would disappear once Voldemort was destroyed.

" I never thought it would cause this much pain."

Severus shook his head" The pain on the arm is nothing to me anymore, never was all these years, but just recently it has been sending shooting pains to my head. I don't know what is happening." He finished the last words in a whisper, for if Hermione had not been supporting his weight, she would not have heard those words uttered.

She suddenly got very angry for Severus, angry that he had been subjected to this his whole life, angry at whoever had been in charge of him as a child had neglected him and encouraged following Voldemort.

She stared intently into his face before speaking. Watching the pain slowly subside as he moved away from her and let his arm fall back at his side. " I promise you, Severus, that I will find him and kill him."

Severus didn't speak, just looked at her. He took a tentaive towards her and reached out slowly and traced her cheek lightly with one finger towards her jaw bone. His caress was as gentle as a feather, but it felt like a warm breeze blown off the ocean.

She shut her eyes, feeling a tingling sensation flutter down her spine into her knees. Her knees would give out if he didn't stop, but she didn't want him to.

The warmth of his finger was suddenly lost. Her eyes snapped open in silent protest at the sudden lost of contact,she looked up at Severus. She saw fear in his eyes, fear in the eyes of Severus Snape. The one man she never thought it existed in. He was a warrior of death, living each day all these years not knowing if he would see the sunrise.

" I must go." Was all he said as he stepped backwards from her and turned in a whirl of black, as he disappeared into the dark halls of Hogwarts.

* * *

Hermione started at the empty space He had stood in. The gentle caress on her cheek had sent shivers down to her knees. She had never seen him so vulnerable, so open. And she felt somehow responsible for it, after all Voldemort was sort of her fault. Why didn't she kill him centuries ago if she supposidly was some lalia from another world.

She was suddenly drawn to the shimmering red and gold dust that at the moment was dancing a circle around her. She reached her hand out and caught some of the glitter.

As it settled on the palm of her hand, her hand began to fade. 'What?' She blew the stuff off her hand quickly, and it joined its brothers and sisters in their dance. Her hand regained its natural hue again. 'Better go inside,' she thought, but how was she going to get into the Gryffindor common room, if the world could not hear her or see her. The Fat Lady definitly would not be letting her in.

She felt a slight breeze pick up in the hall, rustling her hair. The breeze carried the red and gold dust glitters in a whirlwind around Hermione. As they streaked around her hear, she heard whispering, some voices, yet very familiar voices in the breeze. They were saying _" Walk forward, we will conceal you. Walk forward."_

" Okay, here it goes." She walked proudly forward expecting to be collide directly into the Fat Lady, be sent flying backwards, and cause an alarm to go off. Instead, she found herself next to a crackling fireplace, slowly dying down from no attention.

She quickly ascended the stairs that would lead her into the Head Girls chambers. Her door was in sight,and she did not pause to utter the password, for the whirliwind of red and gold shimmering dust still breezed around her.

So, Miss Granger simply barged straight through the door and gave a huge sigh of relief. She was once again in the safety of her room. The familiar surroundings, the smell of old books wafted to her noise, as she inhaled deeply. Yes, she was home.

Asleep on her bed was a very large orange cat who at the time barely opened one eye to look at her before drifting back into a slumber that revolved around chasing gnomes.

Hermione checked the glowing clock on her nightstand. It read 1:15. So, she would take a quick bath then head directly to bed. Classes started at 8:00 AM bright and early. Plus they had a double- advanced potions at the end of the day. The end of the day for seventh years was around four o' clock. You would think being your last year everything would be jammed packed, and lessons wouldn't end until six or five. But no, this year was relatively easy, that is at least for Hermione it was.

Hermione removed her heavy school robes and let them fall in heap by the foot of her bed. Normally any other day, they would be nicely folded, and out for the house elves to clean, but she was too damn tired.

Entering the huge bathing chambers, Hermione started lovingly at the huge, hot spring tub. It was an amazing thing that tub. Always full of hot, steaming water and yet it drained the dirty water and then replinshed itself.

She stripped her clothes and undergarments off before entering the tub. Placing one foot into the invitng water, Hermione eased herself backwards as she leaned against the warm tile.

She sighed in pleasure, the water was doing wonder for her aching arse. Reaching forward she grabbed a bottle of home-made bubble bath. Totally relaxing and soothing to the aching muscles of straining all day in between classes.

Pouring half the bottle in and then sinking back to the ledge, she indulged in the aromas of lavender, rose, and amber.

After nearly a half-hour of soaking and washing her mass of curls, Hermione dried herself off, changed and went to bed.

She sank gratefully into the large, queen- sized bed, with their deep red and gold silk sheets that smelled and felt absolutely delightful. The room was decked out in true Gryffindor color.

She didn't praticular love the gold and red room design, but hey, a very large room to herself, huge bed, and huge hot-spring bathroom all to herself and Crookshanks. No complaining here.

Hermione sighed deeply as sleep opened its strong arms open and engulfed her.

* * *

_  
Hermione found herself walking along the egde of the ocean. Calm waves, barely ripples in the surface gently washed to shore, caressing Hermione's feet as the cool warmth of the water and sand clung to her feet. _

The moon was barely in the sky, she noted taking in the yellow-white the water looked with the moon's smiling face grinning brightly at its own reflection.

Hermione turned away from the sea to look at the surrounding land, expecting to see large palm trees with very cute sufer-guys with sun-streaked come running out offering to give her a back massage, the sight that greeted her was a very anicent looking forest.

The trees seemed to kiss the sky, as their endless limbs stretched towards the lonely moon. The trees themselves had the same look of the water. Their leaves and bark cast an etheral white- yellow glow.

She breathed deeply trying to see if maybe she was hallucinating, the scent that filled her nostrils was the crisp smell of the ocean and the sweet, fragrant of hay.

" Hello, Hermione." A deep voice called from the shadows of the forest.

The forest seemd miles away from were she stood. All she could make out was a shadowed form.

" Who are you"

" You do not know me, love" The voice sounded wounded.

" I don't even know where the hell I am."

Hermione felt herself being drawn towards the woods. The image seemed to flash like strobe lights before her eyes. Then she face to face with a very tall man.

She couldn't make anything out of his body or face, for it was cloaked in shadow. All she could see was a pillow of long, dark -well it looked dark, but ya never know, maybe the shadows were playing tricks with her eyes- hair that hung past his breast bone. Yes, it was defintely a he.

Hermione could she his abdomen and torso, not too muscular, not too skinny, just perfect. His abdomen was very, shall we say developed? As were his arms and torso.

" I see you haven't changed." Hermione could hear the smile in his voice.

" How do you know me"

" There is no time for this talk, love, I must speak with you urgently. In two days hence you must find me. I am in the glen. No matter what, you must get me to touch the book. It is the only way I will be restored, and reunited with you.

The evil goes stronger everyday, he is calling for his old followers, calling them to join him on the eve of the battle. We cannot risk my not being resurrected. I will be beside you, no matter what."

The man reached out a long arm, his gorgeous hands stroked the side of Hermione's face, tracing every groove.

" I have missed you so, beloved. Too long have we been parted, too long has this evil separated us. No more."

He pulled Hermione towards him and kissed her deeply, and roughly.

" I must leave now, but remember two days you will find me in the glen, and you have to make me touch the book. I love you, Hermione."

Hermione felt herself being dragged away from this mysterious man, who seemed so calmingly familiar, she felt a tug at her heart from being torn away from him. She had to get back to him, learn more, know more, but her body seemed to think otherswise as she began floating towards the ocean and higher into the air.

She reached her arms downwards and screamed" NO"

"Do not worry, love, I will find my way back to you." These soothing words caressed her ears.

**  
**Hermione awoke with these words being whispered to her, and she found herself covered in a thin layer of sweat. Her heart was pounding, looking at her clock, it read 6:30 in the misty gray morning that was welcoming the sun.


	9. Pansy and the Dung Hex

Hey everyone! SO SORRY FOR NOT UPDATING in how many weeks has it been? Well, to make up for it, here is a long chapter. I know I promised, not sure if I did, that this would be the chapter where they work on the book, that is definitely in next chappie. This is more detail, and what is going on. Hope you all like it. If this is boring chapter, please let me know! Anyhow, hope you enjoy and thanks for all the reviews!  
I apologize in advance for any spelling mistakes! Sorry, hope everything is okay!

Now on to the reviews, FAVORITE THING! LOVE YOU GUYS! What the hell happened to PaintPro1000?

Lady Urguentha: Sssh, not telling :) But I'll give you a clue, since this is a SS/HG fic, it might just be ;) Thank you for the review.

Gwen Drailemac: AWESOME REVIEW! Here is more, and thank you for the review! Please keep reading and reviewing!

Transylvanian: Need not be sorry, I'm just glad you read it! You will be finding out very soon! Yes, vampyre is one of the original ways of spelling vampire. It is our language to spell it like vampire, but the old way is vampyre. There are lots of different ways to spell it. Thank you for the review! Hope you like this chapter.

Jade: I LOVE YOU! You have no idea how awesome it is to read this! So happy you like it, and I promise a happy ending ;) Thank you for the review, and please keep reading and reviewing! Need to hear comments like that!

Porthos: Yay, its Porthos the Pirate ;) Yeah, who's counting :) I can get him into whatever I want, hmmm, shouldn't have said that, now I'll be having nice dreams, or writing about Snape wearing certain things, or lack of ;) Promise not to stop! Which candy company? I love your reviews, thanks so much, and YOU ROCK :) Let me know if you like the chapter. More Severus and Hermione in next chappie.

Merewen/Itarilde: Ai na Dunadan! Mae govannen! Gurth a chythin-edhil! I'll give you the last sentences translation, since it is the hardest, but try and guess the other two ;) Gurth a chythin-edhil means Death to the foes of the elves! So, that should answer your question as to how I know your screen name is elvish :) LOVE IT! My other fic 'The Guardian of the Earth' starting AT 15, is a tale of an elvish princess if your interested in elves. Thanks for the review, keep em coming!

Fiona McKinnon: Sniffle. thank you for the kind review! Please keep reviewing, and letting me know what you think!

Pathatlon: I hear ya sister, here is the update. Been lazy too. Thanks for the review!

dubtheeunforgiven: Thanks for the review! Glad you liked the Severus laugh. It seemed to suit him, don't you think? Please keep reading and reviewing!

Patricia de Lioncourt: Thanks for the review! I'm waiting for that review ;) I'll get around to reading your other fics on of these days. Just so busy! UPDATE SOON!

I believe that is everyone! I can't believe I'm up to almost 70 reviews! THANK YOU SO MUCH EVERYONE!

Now, on to the chapter.

Enjoy,

Greenleaf ;p

* * *

She found herself sitting upright, panting for breath. A drop of sweat found its way into her eyes, stinging from salt. 'Salt?' She thought her eyes, searching through the foggy light.

Hermione's eyes adjusted to the semi-lightened room, her candles having gone out a while ago. They had sensors on them, automatically going out at the first sign of light. Just like a night light, but since Hogwarts was minus electrical power, spelling the candles always worked.

Just like her alarm clock. She had collected moonstones and shaped transfigured the dark stones into that of a clock. The special thing about the moonstones was they only need to absorb moonlight once a month, and then you would have glow-in the dark clocks all month long.

Hermione noted that her, ' I'm going to have a heart attack,' breathing and pulse had gone down. Her body felt, icky was the only word she could think of. Like one who had been out walking on a very humid night, and forgot to take a cleansing shower. How you could forget that your body was,well, icky was the millon dollar question.

The dream, oh my, the dream had positively freaked Hermione out. She wasn't sure if it was the real sensation of walking on a beach, smelling the crisp ocean air and feeling the sand squish between her toes, or the oddly, as in ' Deja-vu, I know you from somewhere, but just can't remember where feeling,' of the mysterious shadowed man was behind the freaking out.

Or maybe it was the butterflies, flip flopping and diving in the pit of her stomach that was freaking her out. She had felt butterflies like this, well since Victor Krum had asked her to the Yule Ball.

" No, times those by twenty," Hermione said out loud to no one in particular. Crookshanks who at the time of awaking must have been sleeping right next to her, had had the sheets yanked out from under him, leaving him sprawled on the floor, and looking worse than Hermione's hair in her first-year.

" Oh, Crooks, I'm sorry, I didn't mean it." Crookshanks fixed his glare on Hermione with one of his yellow-green eyes, puffed himself out even more, and stalked off.

Hermione stared at the departing fluff of fur. Looking at the clock again, and seeing it was now 6:35, she thought she might as well get up. Maybe an hour or two of study before lessons began would help calm her mind, and whirlwind of emotions.

Flipping the sheets of off her, she rose steadily from the bed, planting both feet firmly on the cool, deep red, oriental rugs that were scattered across her chambers. Intrictly done in red and gold. Thread after thread, finely woven together, to reveal masterful pieces of artwork of Gryffindor house's symbol, the lion.

As Hermione's feet touched the ground, she felt a crunching sound between her toes. Looking down at her feet and legs, she let out a small gasp. There on her lower leg, ankles, and feet, she had a slight covering of white sand. Looking at her sheets, she noticed sand in there too.

" Oh my gosh, it wasn't just a dream, was it? But how?"

" Accio wand," she muttered. Her wand came flying quietly towards, landing gently in the palm of her hand.

Gripping the wand tightly, she aimed it at her sheets and said, " Scourgify." Then she did the same to herself.

Walking towards her bathroom, she shook her head and decided another hot soak would probably do her mind some good. ' Get a grip, Hermione! How in the bloody hell, here in Hogwarts, could you somehow leave in the middle of the night, and be transported to some beach with a weird guy in the shadows? Please. Total rubbish.'

Strolling through the door adjacent to her room, not bothering to close it. She stripped off her undergarments and stepped into the steaming hot-spring-tub.

Sinking deeply into the warm caress of the water, she sighed deeply. Inhaling the fragrant smells of roses, cloves, and amber musk that teased her senses, and soothed her strained muscles, along with the strange feelings building up inside.

After about her usual half-hour soak, Hermione dried herself with a plush towel, engraved with the customary Gryffindor crest.

Looking at herself in the mirror, searching for a decision on what to do with her curly waves. Grabbing her muggle anti-frizz serum off the counter, she pumped the product into the palms of her hands, and massaged it through out the curls.

This weighed them down past the bushy level and gave her nice, loose curls and waves. She never dried it, even magically it would look a little, shall we say, puffy ? Turning from the mirror, she grabbed her clothes and robes and dressed quickly.

If she wanted to get at least an hour in of study, now would be the perfect time.

Satisfied that she looked presentable to the world, Hermione strode through the bathroom doors once again into her private chambers. Her bed was already made up, dirty clothes from last night folded smoothly, and neatly in a pile on the edge. House elves always doing their jobs, and just this once Hermione was glad of it. Any other night, she would have the clothes piled neatly in a basket for the house elves.

Looking around once for Crookshanks before leaving, and not sighting him. She drew her wand out from her sleeve, and said, " Accio cat food. "

A small, plastic sealed container came gliding through the air like a ship from Star Wars. Catching it in her hands before it made a crashing landing into one's face. She pulled the lid off to reveal a mixture of dry catfood and a sprig of tuna here and there. Hermione had sealed the container to maintain the freshness of both tuna and food.

She bent down and placed the container on the floor. As soon as her fingers left the small, plastic container, it transfigured itself into a small, ceramic bowl, with an added water dish on the side.

Crookshanks still refused to come out from his favorite hiding spot, under the bed.

Hermione sighed as she stooped down next to the large bed, and pulled the bedskirt up. Revealing another world. For Hermione had charmed the bed underneath specifically for Crookshanks. The warm, lazy sun beamed down at large, moss covered rocks warming them. The sun also cast its gaze down on the mixture of green and gold grasses. Birds chirped in the nearby distance. None of it was real, but Hermione felt since Crooks couldn't be let outside all the time, why not give him a nice retreat?

As much as she would have loved to have a large field with moss-covered rocks, and the beaming sun under her bed, it was definitely not real. Searching for Crookshanks, Hermione spotted him perched on one of the moss-covered rocks, sunning himself.

" I'm leaving Crooks, and I know you heard me put your food down, so don't act like your asleep. I'll see you later tonight." She saw Crookshanks's ear flick towards her.

Pushing herself out from under the bed, she walked towards the door, books in hand. " Bye Crooks. " With that she was out her door, and heading for the Great Hall to get breakfeast.

* * *

Veering away from the Great Hall, Hermione ventured towards the kitchen. The house elves always enjoyed a visitor to smother with some of the best home-made meals in the land.

Opening the door that would lead her into the vast kitchen, bristling with house elves. She was greeted with the familiar sweet smell of toast cooking, and freshly squeezed fruit.

" May I help you, Miss?" A small voice rasped.

Looking down, Hermione saw a very old female house elf. She was wearing a brightly colored dress,with large green baking mitts on.

Hermione flashed her a genuine smile. " Yes, please. I was wondering if it wouldn't be too much trouble, if I might have a few pieces of toast with butter and jam and a glass of juice for breakfeast?"

The house elf disappeared for a moment, returning with a large plate of two huge pieces of toast, two small bowls of jelly and butter, and a glass of pumpkin juice.

" Here you go Miss, glad to be of service." Then she disappeared again before a 'thank you' could be uttered.

" Right, thank you." Hermione said to no one in particular. With that said, she left the grace of the kitchen and found herself heading in the direction of the library. ' On second thought, no one will be in the Great Hall this early in the morning.'

So, her feet on the different path, the one that lead her into the Great Hall. She found herself entering the towering doors that would lead her into the abnormally large room, with its rows of wooden seating baring each House's crest. And of course the platform at the end of the these stretched wooden tables.

This certain wooden table with the banners of all four houses, housed the professors. It was always pleasant having your professors staring at you while eating. Though, with luck the said professors would occansionly strike each other's fancy, and be drawn into a very distracting conversation.

Hermione took an empty seat at the Gryffindor table, ate her breakfeat in silence, and retreated from the Great Hall before the morning-rush would arrive.

* * *

First class, Double Advanced Potions. This day Hermione would definitely enjoy it. She, being the only Gryffindor in the entire class, small class as it was. Consisting of three Slytherins, Draco Malfoy being one of them, one Ravenclaw and of course the Know-it-all Gryffindor.

As Hermione drifted down the long staircase that went into the bowels of Hogwarts. She looked at the familiar abyss of darkness that seemed to swallow the staircase, and there seemed to be a never-ending breeze of cold air, drenched with moisture. How one could live down here in the darkness, was beyond the sunshine loving Gryffindor.

" Miss Know it-all has arrived early. How predictable." Hissed a familiar voice cloaked with venom.

Hermione raised an eyebrow at the plump figure of Pansy Parkison. Her dull ashy blonde hair lay limp against her shoulders. Her life lately seemed to revolve around trying to make Hermione's a living hell in the dungeons, always making snide remarks. Hermione thanked Merlin that this was the one and only class she had to attend with little miss piggy.

" Morning to you to, Pansy." Hermione surveyed the surrounding group. Draco stood cloaked in the semi- darkness, lit only by the torches. You would never have guessed it was a beautiful fall day outside. Down here, it was always night.

The other Slytherin and Ravenclaw had yet to arrive. Hermione sighed inwardly, wondering how long she would have to endure the glum company of ' Little Miss Rude Piggy' and Draco. He had become Draco shortly after their sixth year. No longer calling her the infamous, 'mudblood,' or anything for that matter. He rarely spoke to her anymore, or Harry and Ron. His face had become ashen since the last time she had seen him. His hair, now past the shoulders was tightly clasped back.

His expression was always hollowed, a very far off look to it. He seemed to be trapped, and was torturing himself. Hermione remembered the vivid image of Draco not even a year-ago, showing up in the Gryffindor common room.

_It was a very dark, and stormy night, as Hermione flipped another page of the book she was reading, shifting positions in the warm chair in front of the fireplace. It was late, so late, one of those restless nights worry about when Voldmort would attack. _

Deep in thought and staring blankly at the book, a flash of green drew her out of the trance.

There laying, in a heap in front of the fireplace was a bloody figure, wrapped in a soaking wet cloak. She gasped as the figure clawed his way onto his side. Cringing with pain, and gasping for air.

_  
Throwing the book down, Hermione immediately lunged forward, wand-arm stretched in front of her, ready for battle. But, sadly, she doubted there would be any fighting.  
_

_" Granger.." The figure gasped. Hermione jumped a little at the sound of her name being uttered. Kneeling down next to the blood-stained figure, she saw a pale mane of silver-white hair, drenched with the cold rain, and stained in places with blood. The face seemd familiar, and she would have recognized it instantly if not for the gore. _

" Granger... they...are...here...coming...you...Potter...Dumble...Severus...oh gods...Severus..." The man rasped, tears beginning to flow. " They know, Severus needs help!" The man managed to finish a whole sentence.

" Help...please..." The recogniction made Hermione gasp. " Malfoy?" She gasped. And it was indeed Draco Malfoy. Without thinking Hermione dragged Malfoy back towards the fireplace, grabbed the floo that stood in a pot by the fireplace and threw it into the flames.

She dragged Draco in with her, and shouted, " DUMBLEDORE'S OFFICE!" In a swirl of green, they flooed into Dumbledore's office.

Luck seemed to be on Draco and Hermione's side that night. Luck in the fact that Dumbledore had not departed early in the day for a convention, luck for that he was still up and about in his office at this late of hour. For if not for luck, Draco would have been dead from loss of blood.

If not for Draco's warning to Hermione, not only would he have carried the warning of attack to his grave, but the school and wizard world would have lost much that eve.

The sight of his still-form still haunted Hermione to that day. She would have lost Severus Snape as well if not for Draco's warning. It still amazed her that Draco had come to the Gryffindor Common, seeking her aid. When she questioned him of it in the hospital, he simply replied.

" If I had gone to Slytherin, they would have stuffed me in a closet, debating on whether to kill me or let me die, Hufflepuff would have been smitten to death with the blood and passed out, and Ravenclaw would have debated on what to do with the son of a Death Eater. But Gryffindors, they'll put aside all our antinomy for the moment, and with their air-filled heads full of bravery and saving the world, do the right thing. For it is your way, loyal and brave Gryffindor."

Since that moment there was silent understanding between, Harry, Ron, Hermione, and Draco. In the halls they would acknowlege each other's presence. Draco wanted nothing of his father's world, and had told him. He suffered dearly that night under attack after attack. His father was dead as was his mother.

" Don't ever address me by my name, mudblood." That piggy voice hissed at Hermione bringing her back to the real world.

Hermione quirked a Snape worthy brow at Pansy. " What did you call me?" She drawled in a very, deep low voice.

" You heard me, mudblood."

In a swift, fluid motion, Hermione had Pansy backed against the wall, wand pointing directly into her windpipe.

" You call me that one more time, just once more, Miss Piggy and you'll be eating eating dragon dung for the next three days, then we shall see who's the mudblood. Do I make myself clear." She ground the wand a little deeper for emphasis.

" Well?" She asked receiving no response, but Pansy squirming, trying to get as far away from her as possible.

" Crystal." She gasped.

" What is the meaning of this? " A voice hissed from behind. A very familiar, dark voice that echoed off the walls, as ripples effect the smooth surface of water.

Hermione released Pansy, and stepped back, turning to face Professor Snape. " Nothing, sir." She said through clenched teeth. That word still got to her, and it wounded her to the quick. Though, she would not show it, not wanting to see the look of satisfaction on that fat bitch's face.

" Nothing? I"ll be the judge of that, Miss Granger. 5 points from Gryffindor for assault on another student. Keep it up, Miss Granger, and I will be giving you detention."

Hermione almost asked him if that was a promise but decided on another course of action. " You may all take a seat, while we wait for your classmates.

Hermione took a seat at the front of the class, to her left sat Pansy and Draco. Why he let her hang all over him was beyond her.

The other two students arrived shortly, taking a seat together behind Pansy and Draco. This was how Hermione liked it, solitude to make the finest potions without the inconvenience of Harry,Ron, or Neville.

" Alone as always, Miss Granger. " Snape stated the obvious, very much back to his old self again, baiting her. She heard Pansy snicker. Clenching her teeth together. " One must not embark in such child's play." Her gaze was directed at Pansy, causing her to shut up.

" Another five points from Gryffindor, for refering to my lessons as child's play." She heard Pansy began to snicker again.

" Do shut-up, Miss Parkison, you sound more and more like a pig everyday, before I remove points from your house."

Everyone choked back laughter at the expression on Pansy's face, but were silenced by Snape's piercing glare that demanded silence.

" Now, moving on with the lesson, I have so carefully planned for you. I must congratulate you, for outlasting all these years with me. Only five of you remain after seven years. You five, as much as I hate to say it, are the next Potions Masters in the making. Only one of you will truly become the best, and have the honor of working with me." His gaze moved across the room, resting on each of us. Barely looking at a certain Gryffindor, he turned and walked towards his desk.

" The potion we brew today will take the course of the day, all other lessons have been canceled."

" Now," he continued, " I will give you the ingredients, you will brew Wolfsbane potion. This potion requires armadillo bile, powdered root of asphodel, the essence of belladonna, bezoar, monkshood, chopped daisy roots, hellebore, and the final ingredient knotgrass."

" Can anyone tell me of the orgins of hellebore and its believed effects?" All but one hand was raised in the air, much to the dismay of Severus Snape.

" Yes, Miss Granger. Please do tell us your thoughts." He said, hiding a small smirk.

" Well sir, there are several kinds of hellebore. The name originally comes from the Greek word 'elein' meaning ' to injure' and bora, meaning food, indicating the obvious, which is hellebore is poisonous. Some believe it to be a purgative, sometimes of bad things generally, used for things like protecting livestock from evil spells, and in powdered form for invisbility."

" Correct, Miss Granger, I award the five points taking from Gryffindor back."

" Now, each pair will take their turns and get the supplies from the storage cabinet. Go." He turned away from them and took a seat at his desk.

Draco and Pansy went first, then the Slytherin and Ravenclaw Hermione did not know their names went next, and she was last as always in this class .

She quickly got the labeled supplies and made her way back to the table. Snape saw that everyone had the proper materials before beginning.

With a flick of his wrist, their cauldrons were slowly boiling. " First, I want you to chop the daisy roots, I want them thin. 1/2 of an inch in size, and 1/4 of an inch in width."

The only noise was the sound of the blades slicing and dicing the daisy roots. Hermione was finished with hers,and waited for further instructions.

Professor Snape walked to her table and observed her work closely before moving on.

" Now, you will place the chopped daisy roots in your cauldron. Next, measure one fourth of an ounce of the armadillo bile, pour that in along with the daisy roots. Then stir the cauldron twenty times to the left and twenty times to the right. Then we must allow it to brew for two hours. We will prepare the other ingredients while we wait.

" Sir, if I may, why..." Before she could finish, Pansy started to speak, very loudly.

" Mudbloods, can't keep their mouths shut, and they are always so impatient."

Hermione shoved herself backwards, knocking her chair over with a loud clatter. " I warned you, Parkison. One more time, and then that would be it." Hermione said very quietly.

" Oooh, whats the mudblood going to do, back me up against the wall with a Professor present, a Slytherin Professor at that. Who also thinks your just a mudblood who does not belong here."

Hermione said nothing as she walked towards Pansy, starting to chant a spell, wand pointed at her.

" What do you think you are doing?"

" Fool me once, shame on you, fool me twice shame on me. With the beat of a dragon's wing, and the churn of the stomach, give this girl what she asks. Wash her with mud, wash her with blood, dragon. Turn the words of garbage into ture crap. Three days hence will this spell last." With a flick of the wrist and a yelling Pansy. All was suddenly quiet.

Pansy's face had paled, as she started to turn green. Her mouth opened to speak, but a large, steaming drop of dragon dung fell out.

Her words were jumbled, " WHA..DI..YOU...DO..." She tried to scream, but the more she tried to talk, the more dung began to fill her mouth and spill out onto the floor. Her complexion now was an ashen green.

" I'd say you have the doo, Pansy." Hermione said, stifling a laugh.

" Miss Parkison, go to Madame Pomfrey this instant, and stop trying to speak, you are flinging dung all over my classroom. Out. Now." She turned and fled from the room.

" As for you, Miss Granger, hexing another student in this class will not be tolerated. You will finish this potion. Then you will stay here and have your evening meal, and scrub every cauldron, along with my floor. I do not care if you are here till tomorrow, I will not tolerate this IN MY CLASSROOM!" He bellowed in an extremely angry tone. Hermione half-expected him to pound his fists against his chest.

" Professor, she insulted my..."

" That will be taken care of. Return. To. Your. Potion. Now." His eyes had a deathly glint in them. As they saying goes, ' If looks could kill, she would probably be dead right now.' He was either the best actor in the world, or he was dead serious. No pun intended.

So, Hermione closed her mouth and concentrated entirely on the ingredients. The distand echo of Snape's voice, drilling them throughout the day on the precise amount of each ingredient.

Hermione refused to believe the cause of her blurred vision was from tears. It had to be from such a strenuous days work on this potion. There had been no break for lunch, or a break at all. Every minute, every second was dedicated to this potion.

As she stirred the cauldron one last time, its eerie silver color resembled that of the pensieve she had seen twenty some odd hours ago.

She heard the faint thumping of footsteps approaching her. The chill went up and down her spine, feeling the shooting gaze of someone's piercing dark orbs boring into her back.

Then a wisp of warm breath on the sensitive spot of her neck sent shivers along her spine, giving her goosebumps. Seeing a blur of black pass her, and stand directly to the side of her table, peering into the steaming cauldron, a wisp of dark, glossy hair fell forward, abstracting his vision. A large hand brushed it gently behind his ears, returning to the close inspection of her potion.

He removed his gaze from the steaming pot of wolfsbane, and looked directly into her amber gaze. " How many stirs have you given it, Miss Granger? "

" Since which ingredient was added, sir? " She asked him hollowly.

" Since the entire potion, Miss Granger. I have never seen you not put any heart into it. Do snap out of your, foolish girl daydreams, or you might just ruin this potion."

" I have stirred the entire potion, calculating back to 8:30 am and 45 seconds, five hundred, fifty five times, Professor. And as for the question of my so called daydreaming, sir, I would hardly call concentration on your work ' daydreaming' as you so bluntly put it. I have never ruined a potion in this classroom since the start of term, nor do I intend to. I believe this potion is done, and ready for bottling. So, excuse me please."

She shoved herself past him, towards the supply cabinets, grabbed a large glass bottle the color of emeralds, with a flick of her wand the potion poured itself neatly into the bottle, the cork then was firmly popped into place. Her cauldron spotless after a quick cleansing spell. She was finished before her classmates.

She liked the endings of her days here in potions. Singled out with no partner, yet she always managed to finish before those with two working together.

She labeled the bottle for Professor Snape, and left the bottle on the desk. Grabbing her pack filled with books, she waited until his attention was drawn elsewhere, and then she fled the room.

* * *

Oh, she had every intention of returning later, but not before her bag was in the dorms, and she got something from the kitchens to eat. She'd be damned if Severus Snape thought he could order her around. Thinking on the original plan, of being in a certain mood to give her detention was one thing, but blantanly questioning her ablity at brewing potions? What happened to the Severus from last night? Was it all just a dream?

These questions ran through her mind the entire way back to the Gryffindor Tower. What freaked her out the most was, why did she care? Never before had Snape been able to get to her, but after last night and the side she had seen of him, and how he seemed to truly care. The look in his eyes as he stroked the side of her cheek. The shivers that simple breath of air blown on her neck had caused.

She reached the Fat Lady. " Coco puffs," she mumbled as the curtain was drawn back to emmit her inside.

Hardly staying for minute in her room, but to throw the bag onto her bed, and to wash her face. Then she was off again, noticing for the first time today, the growl coming from the pit of her stomach. It was now almost six o'clock. Dinner was served at seven, so to the kitchens she would go again, but this time she would stay there.

No one would look for her here, she moaned at the thought of how many points Severus had probably removed from Gryffindor for her departure.

" Always make them up in a class that actually awards points for knowing something nobody else does." She mumbled, striding down the staircase, towards the kitchens for the second time in one day. Whether the house elves would be weary of her presence or happy, she did not know.

Passing through the small door that lead into the wonderful smelling kitchening. The smell beckoned to her, as she sighed happily. inhaling the fragrant smell of spices and herbs being cooked.

" May I help you, Miss? " A small asked. Looking down, Hermione saw the same house elve from early.

" Hello again, I'm Hermione." She extened her hand towards the small house elf. The house elf seemed hesitant to shake hands, but she reached a slightly shaking hand forward, grasping Hermione's firmly.

" Nice grip." The house elf blushed a little before reply, " Thank you. Tis from all the gardening I do,you know. You can never weed enough around here. Always things to do."

" I'll believe that. May I ask your name?"

The little house elf blushed again. " Dafy, at your service, Miss?" She did a little bow after stating her name, causing Hermione to giggle for the first time today. She bowed back and said, " Pleased to meet you, Dafy."

After the small giggle, Hermione suddenly realized how much she missed Harry and Ron. They always made her laugh. She would not see them tonight, for after this meal, she would return to the dungeons when Severus would be attending dinner in the Great Hall, and start the work she was suppose to do, and then hopefully there would be time to study the riddle and find some answers.

" What can I get for you, Hermione? " The house elf meekly said her name, causing Hermione to smile.

" A bowl of butter-nut squash soup would be delightful."

" Follow me." Dafy lead her to a small table hidden behind the counter-tops of this vast kitchen.

Hermione took a quick seat and said thank you before Dafy scurried off.

In less than a minute a bowl of steaming, creamy butter-nut squash soup appeared before her, with a large glass full of pumpkin juice. A small basket of rolls had appeared also, along with napkin and silverware.

Placing the napkin in her lap, Hermione grabbed the spoon and dug into her soup. She savored the creamy, delightful taste. Dafy had sprinkled cinnamon over the soup. She grabbed a roll and lapped the soup and pumpkin juice down.

" How is it, Hermione?" Dafy suddenly appeared, very curious for the answer.

" I must say Dafy, I have never tasted anything so wonderful!" she exclaimed, " Thank you so much, it really hit the spot."

Dafy blushed with pleasure. " Thank you, miss, you're to kind." Dafy's head shot up looking at the time.

" Oh my, everyone will be arriving in the Great Hall for dinner. Must get to work quickly. Nice meeting you, Miss. Please stop by again." Then with a pop, she was gone.

' I must be going too," Hermione thought to herself. Better get down to the dungeons. The book was tucked safely in her robe pocket.

Rising from the table, Hermione made her way to the door, opening just a crack, she peered out into the empty hall. Loud noises coming from the Great Hall pointed out that everyone was there now.

So, she quietly ventured out into the hall and made her back down into the dungeons.

Following the long circular lane of blazing torches, Hermione found herself in front of Professor Snape's door.

She pushed gently on the door, not expecting it to open. He had probably locked and warded it before leaving for dinner, but much to her surprise it gently creeked open. Revealing a very empty classroom, not a sign of Severus anywhere.

' Odd,' she thought, walking into the deserted room. Noticing just that minute the classroom was clean. She wouldn't say sparkling, because you don't say that about the dungeons classroom, but she had expected to see cauldrons stacked upon cauldron, awaiting her to scrub them, and maybe a sign of that dragon dung she had hexed on Pansy, but there was not a trace anywhere.

She sniffed the air, nope, not one whiff of dookie clung in the air. Just the familiar smell of spice, and sandalwood, the signature scent of Severus.

Just at that moment a deep voice spoke from the shadows. " You're late."


	10. Into Snape's Library We Shall Go

Hi everyone! A million I'm sorry. It took more time than I thought to write this chapter. Hope you all enjoy it! Pretty much Severus and Hermione in this one!

Next chapter, Hermione ventures into the Forbidden Forest in search of her king! YAY! Everyone screams, FINALLY! Will there be an evil cliff hanger where Hermione sees the man cloaked in darkness and you're forced to wait for another who knows how long? Or will the chapter continue? I don't know yet, but I'll let you know when I do ;)

Oh, I have a question for you guys. Do you think I should change the summary? If so, what do you think should be typed there instead?

Know on to the reviews! You guys rock, love you all! Thanks so much for taking the time to read and review:)

PaintPro1000: It's about freaking time you remember ;) ! Chapter four, was that the lamster or the bat bo bogey hex? The lamster will make an appearance again! Please read the other chapters so you know what is going on! Need to read reviews...muhahahahha... Thanks for the review!

Patricia de Lioncourt: Hey! You thought it was fantastic? Tear... thank you.. another tear ;) I've got a surprise for you at the end of this chapter! Hope you see it soon if you're not on vacation already. evil glare. Lucky you ;p Thanks for the review!

Transylvanian: Thank you for the nice review! Sorry it took so long to update! Enjoy! ;)

Porthos the Pirate: Yay, it's Porthos! Snape does, doesn't he ;) My only way to write about him. Ah, you're married how sweet! That weren't my bits, they already exist in the Harry Potter world, I just read about their different effects and threw them all together. Should I list what they are? You know about the cat-hide-away, I originally had written in trees under there, but after reading it I was kind of like how the hell could there be full grown elm trees under Hermione's bed. The rocks seemed a better route to take ;) I like Hermione in the ass-kicking way, so thank you! And Draco not turning out to be the bad guy is a must for this story! I don't want you to die! The muse wouldn't kick into gear for me, so it took a little longer to type this one! Thank you so much for the review and remember, YOU ROCK ;)

wyspergrove: Thank you so much for your review! I remember you're story at Ashwinder and liked it very much! I haven't been there in quite awhile, so sorry if I haven't reviewed if you've updated. Put the story on my favorite's list here though! Please update soon! You want to beta for me? THANK YOU :) If you are still interested in being my beta please e-mail me at lazarus09 at msn dot com Sorry for having to spell that out, but for some odd reason ff. will not allow any sites to appear on stories anymore... Thanks again for the review and I hope you enjoy this chapter. P.S. So I take it you liked my whole Hermione in another world?

Fiona McKinnon: Thanks for the wonderful review! Here is more NOW! Sorry it took so long! Hope you like it and thanks again for the review :)

Lady Urquentha: Interesting choice of reviews :) I normally type that when I'm to tired to leave a review, but want to leave one. So, anyway thanks for the review and I hope you find this chapter as interesting as the last!

Merewen/Itarilde: Ah, you don't like the Westman ;) Let me think, what did I type here is what I typed and here is the translation- Ai na Dunadan! Mae govannen! Which means- Ah, at last,Westman! Well met. Did you get it? Thanks for the review! Hope you enjoy this chapter, and did you check out the other story I have? The part with the elves of course. Chapter 15 or 16 is where they come in.

Pathatlon: WE WONDERFUL REVIEW! Thanks so much for the review! Hope you like this chapter and I hope the next one will be up soon! Enjoy:)

All right, I think that is everyone! Thanks again for all the reviews and I hope you all enjoy this chapter! I apologize for any mistakes, or any other things.. err.. you know what I mean.

Greenleaf

* * *

Hermione gave a small gasp of surprise, taking a startled step back, while reaching for the wand hidden in the depths of her robes.

A hand shot out of the darkened shadow, grasping her arm firmly, preventing it from retrieving the wand.

Hermione's mind kicked into gear. Strange person, grabbing arm, plus hidden idenity equals- assault. With the free-hand that hung nimbly by her side, she returned the favor of the grip with her own on this imposter's pale hand, arm cloaked in dark robes. ' Shit, it can't be Snape, can it?' Her mind screamed out to her, as an image of Snape flickered across her vision.

Snape or not, she'd be damned if someone would lurk in the dark corner of a classroom, and then touch her without identifying themselves. How the hell was she suppose to know if they were friend or foe?

Without a second thought, she swung herself around. Her back now to the person-thing- in the darkness, so the person aka 'foe' was taken off guard and was forced to adjust his or her grip over her shoulder.

Her hand shot upwards, as memories from her self-defense classes with Ron and Harry drilled into her mind crossed her mind at the present time. She clasped the dark material of the shadowed person's robe, forcing the material to rise. Thus giving her clean, pale skin to grip onto.

Bending down a little, Hermione's grip increased upwards on the assailant's forearm, with a firm jerk and roll of her hips said person was flying over her shoulder.

It was most unfortunate for Hermione that this person's grip did not lessen, for it seemed to increase, dragging her down with them.

As their bodies tumbled for what seemed like slow motion to Hermione. She said one thing. " Shit." Was the only word she uttered before her body assumed the expected position for the headlong pitch of smashing into the hard, cold stone floor of the dungeon, by chance splitting her head open and bleeding to death whilst some maniac watched with enjoyment; but instead she landed into something warm and soft. Soft being the optative word there.

Peering an eye open, all Hermione saw was darkness. The smooth silky feeling of something buried around her face smelled vaguely of sandalwood and some kind of spice she could not put her finger on.

That is until a deep voice mumbled, " Must you always be so skitterish, Miss Grang- Hermione." The voice was not questioning, merely stating and was definitely Severus Snape's voice.

This was the moment Hermione realized her face was not only buried into Severus's, but she was laying on top of him, literally.

" SEVERUS, I'm so sorry, you... startled me... and.. I ...just..." She said pushing herself out of the cloak of sweet smelling darkness.

" Reacting? " Severus finished for her. " I guess the term head over heels is true."

Hermione felt herself blush with embarrassment. " Are you alright, sir? Did you bruise anything?" She asked peering forward into his face, looking for bruising or any bleeding.

This movement brought them inches away from one another's face. " You alright, Severus? " she said a little breathlessly.

" Always cordial?" Snape drawled, eyebrow arched in amusment. Hermione inhaled the sweet aroma of his breath. Faint traces of myrrh and fennel.

She leaned back crossing her arms, brows furrowed together in a scolding manner. " May I remind, _Professor,_ you were the one who was lurking in the shadows and reached out and grabbed me. You scared the sh- frightened me." Her expression softened before continuing. " You just happened to achieve that reaction out of me. I've taken some self- defense classes from Ron and Harry," she added a bit sheepishly.

" Ah, I see. That explains the whole tossing your professor over the shouler and into the ground." Severus finished wiggling his brows.

Hermione broke out in a fit of giggles, leaning forward into his chest. She had tears leaking out of her eyes. " It is all a bit bizarre, isn't it?"

" Indeed," he mumbled into her hair. This was the moment Hermione realized not only was she laying on top of Snape, laughing into his chest, but she was straddling him!

Severus either did not notice or he chose to ignore it. She went very still, listening to the sound of his heart's normal pace. Hers must have been beating so rapidly he had to have felt it against his chest, but he made no comment of it. Instead, if Hermione would go to the lenghts of saying, he seemed to be enjoying himself. She could have sworn she heard the faintest sound of him smelling her hair, but quelled the thought. It must be the imagination playing tricks.

So, as Hermione layed there, not sure if she should fling herself off him with an apology and await the snarkish remarks or just lay here, in the warm blanket of their bodies together and wait for him to shove her off and throw curses at her.

It seemed hours instead of minutes before anyone spoke. Surely, he would want her off him by now, but no just gesture was made.

She lifted her head off his warm chest, to look deeply into his dark orbs, to try and find a sign of disgust or remorse, but what she saw shocked her to say the least. For his eyes were closed, and he had one hand wrapped lightly in her thick mass of curls. Her eyes lingered over the small crow's feet that no one had ever had the opportunity to see. She saw an image of him smiling, and those lines traced ever slighty around the eyes were a sign of happiness.

The dark brows that graced his face and always held such character. They matched the inky blackness of his hair, but they were not overly bushy or uni-browed. Their elegant shape was a sign that he maintained his appearance.

The long curtain of ebony that wrapped its way well past his shoulders, hung loose and straight in a way Hermione had never noticed before. Normally, Severus kept his hair tied tightly back in a leather clasp to keep it out of his way when in the potions lab, and that happened to be all the time.

And his nose, ah the infamous nose of the Potions professfor. Most described it as hideous, those who did not get to see the true Severus beneath his harsh exterior. Aside from his eyes, Hermione loved his nose the best. It showed such character. He almost reminded her of a god.

Hermione reached a tentative hand out slowly, touching the long dark lock that had fallen in over his cheek. For it shined brightly in the candle light of the Potions Room. It felt just like it looked, smooth and silky. Like the down of a newborn hare or foal.

She envisioned him under a pale moon. Long cloak of midnight hair sprawled lazily across his shoulders, barreling down to his chest in wind blown waves. Bare from his chest to his waist. For she could see past his waist, everything was a blur of shadow. He seemed to be holding something in the blurred shadow, but nothing her eyes could detect. His eyes were all she needed to see. The dark orbs had a far away look, haunted one might say.

She quickly brushed the lock away from his face. " Feel something you like, Hermione?" Severus asked amused yet again, but his eyes remained shut. For this Hermione was glad, if they had not remained closed, he would have witnessed her blush a true shade of crimson.

" Why Severus, I thought you had become unconscious. It seems you are fine, since you still have the ability to flirt," she finished still blushing.

" Why Hermione, I didn't know I was flirting," he said with a devil of smile playing across his features.

Hermione gasped in outrage as she quickly untangled herself from him and stood, brushing the invisible dust off her robes. Severus cracked one eye open, staring at her. The expression registered in his eyes was very abtruse to her. He looked almost-sad.

" You're not just going to leave me here, on the floor?" The question broke Hermione out of her examination of his expression.

Eyeing him with disdain for a moment, contemplating whether or not he looked better sprawled out on the floor, or looming over her.

" Come now, I'm an old man without a cane. Surely, Hermione Granger would not walk away," he drawled sarcasticly.

Hermione broke out in another fit of giggles at his comment. Not only from the comment, but the picture of him walking with a cane was too much. Reaching down towards Severus, she clasped his hand and dragged herself backwards, bringing him with her.

A bolt of electric current passed through the two. Bringing an onshadow of incorherent sounds, and voices whispering to the two of past lives, untold stories, angst from long ago, and unfinished business. If not for the book that lay safely in a hidden pocket against Hermione's breast, these voices would have been most overwhelming. But it was also the book that had caused this as well, but that is another story for later.

You see, the book held many things, things from their lives of long ago, longing to be released and returned to their rightful places in the world.

To long had they been locked away, banished from the memory, but always promised release- eventually. For you must understand, in order to protect Harry Potter, all had to be forgotten, until the end would draw near in the hopes of saving the world from evil, yet again. This will be revealed in good time, fear not dear reader for this story will not remain untold. Too many things are left untold, things that should not be forgotten. We must return to the story at present, much is left of these two to tell.

Hermione and Severus quickly broke the contact of their hands. Each lay heavily at their sides, forlorn of the comfort of another's warm embrace.

" Did you hear that? " Hermione whispered, confused while staring at Severus for an explanation.

" Yes, but it was incorherent babbling, nothing to grasp onto. Like the wind, whilst it blows carrying messages and secrets from lands that no longer exist. Yet, you try to listen, but alas, they refuse to be bottled by the incompetent mortal mind."

Hermione looked to Severus surprised. Indeed surprise was the word to use, for Severus easily read it on her face.

" I always try to listen. Something in me longs to sit and listen to those tales of old, and try to help if needed, but I always feel a hole, with a fathomless bottom brewing in the pit of me. Gnawing away, nagging me for this emptiness, as if I brought it upon myself. And no matter how many times these happens, I always repeat it. I just," he paused a moment, as if continuing pained him, but continue he did. " I just ignore it, as if it will all go away."

Hermione reached forward to try and comfort him, but he raised a hand to ward her away. " No, " he gasped, turning away from her.

" I've said too much. You shouldn't have to listen to the ramblings of an old man."

" You're not an old man, you're an old bat. Immortal vampire of Hogwarts. " Hermione stated, offering him a weak smile. Which he could only return.

A small smile graced the corners of his mouth as he said, " I do like that title. Maybe I can have it inscribed onto the walls."

Hermione's grin continued to grow. " Perhaps, Peeves would like to be of assistance?" The question was rewarded with a slight raise of the brow and his trademark smirk. " Perhaps," he said with his ever-growing smirk.

" My, look at the time. I must intervene this conversation, as pleasant and enjoyable as it has been. Though, may we continue it in my private chambers?" He added a bit lazily.

Taking a sharp inhale of breathe, Hermione decided now would be the best time to question him of his early behaviour. Severus had already moved towards the door that lead into his chambers.

Hermione quickly covered the few feet that separated them. Placing a hand on his shoulder, she asked. " Severus, if I might have a word?"

He turned around and looked at her thoughtfully for a moment. " Of course, Hermione. Please ask away."

Hermione stuck her small chin out stubbornly. " What makes you think that I was going to ask you anything?"

He rolled his eyes at her childish behaviour in a mocking manner. " Hermione, when have you not asked a question." The way he worded it, she knew it was more of a statement then a question. " At least I am not shiftless, as some of your- select students are."

Severus allowed his sinister of a glare peek through.

" This has nothing to do with anything," Hermione said, throwing her hands around before continuing, " I wish to speak with you about what happened earlier today."

Severus looked at her with interest, pondering where this conversation would be leading them. He decided to play dumb, knowing full well she would be ruffled, very ruffled. " Whatever, are you talking about? " He drawled in a lazy manner.

Hermione looked quite dumbfounded for a moment. And a moment was all it was before she stomped her foot against the cobblestone floor in anger. " What am I talking about? I think you know _exactly_ what I'm talking about."

Severus merely looked on in amusement as she stomped her foot in anger. He indeed had ruffled her feathers. " Please do tell, because I have not an inkly of what you speak of."

" I speak of your manner towards me earlier this day. The malice and the glares. It was almost if you truly felt that way. I cannot go in there and work with you before we settle this."

If Hermione had expected him to agree with her, laugh even at her question she would have been prepared, but his reaction she was entirely not prepared for.

He stepped forward and grabbed her hand, preventing her from backing away. He observed her face with full scrutiny. " Hermione, do not doubt for a second that I meant any of it. I thought you and I had agreed on that course of action. To keep appearances up. My not deducting 50 or more points from Gryffindor was probably a shock to all." he added jokingly.

" I must praise you for the that ingenious hex you cast on Miss Parkison. Pomfrey as yet to find a counter-spell for it. It looks like dragon dung will be on Miss Parkison's menu for the next three days."

With that said, they both started to laugh joyously. " So, the whole scrubbing cauldrons and floors is just a cover-up?" Hermione teased.

" Of course, unless you really do vex me, then perhaps I will have to rethink that." Hermione punched him playfully in the arm. "Did you bring the book, Hermione?"

" Yes, it is right here." She patted her robe pocket where the book lay. "Good," he said while nodding. Taking a step forward once again, Severus muttered the password at the wall. A door rippled from thin air in front of them.

" Impressive." Hermione stated.

" I try," Severus said casually with a shrug of the shoulder, causing Hermione to grin. " After you, my dear." He gestured forwards with his hands.

As Hermione entered the room, she noticed they were in a library of sorts. The room was huge and its customary colors were green and silver, and black of course. The room was in the shape of an oval. Say you were standing here, you would be utterly and completely surrounded by thousands upon thousands of books.

A large fireplace was also surrounded by two over-sized black leather armchairs. Their stiching upon closer inspection was of finely woven silver. The chairs looked very comfortable, which would come as a surprise to those who did not know the Potions Master. One would expect a very sterile looking room, adorned with stiff and unwelcoming furniture, but it was not so.

One would think Severus a man of leisure after viewing this space. For his fireplace was charmed the color of silver, and if you would believe it, there were also windows. Charmed of course. How could one have windows in a dungeon one might ask. Very good question, but you'll have to ask Severus Snape that one.

The windows were decorated with stained glass. Displays of vines crawling up and down the window in various shades of olive, deep purples and blues, hues of red and gold, green and silver, looking almost alive. Which is possible at Hogwarts, it is of course a school of Witch Craft and Wizardry.

Looking at the windows caused Hermione to look upwards towards the oval ceiling. She let a small gasp of surprise out. Hermione beheld not an oval ceiling, but the night sky. The moonless sky was littered with twinkling white, and blue stars, with clouds brewing in the backround. The clouds were a dusty shade of midnight purple. There would be a storm tonight. Very rare in the early fall.

In the spaces where part of the wall would peak through, they had also been charmed to reflect the night sky. She looked down to examine the floor as well. Half-expecting to be walking in the clouds ( pun intended there) Hermione's vision was greeted with the sight of large, black planks of wood. So, Severus had a wooden floor. Quite fitting, the black of course.

Hermione twirled in delight. She already loved this room. The feeling of being surrounded not only by books beckoning her to read, but having the ability to be under the night sky as well was almost overwhelming. She wondered if what was charmed to follow the night into day or remained the same all the time.

" I take it you like it?" A voice questioned, very close by.

Hermione raised a hand in surprised. " Oh, Severus I forgot you were standing there! Like it? I absolutely love it! I imagine this would be they way I would have my library as well. The room itself is positively enchanting!" she exclaimed.

Severus seemed quite taken by her delight. No one who had ever stepped in this room had twirled in delight before. It pleased him very much.

Hermione had made her way over to the lower bookselves that would permit her height. Her fingers trailed gently over all their bindings, as she walked from row to row. Absorbing the titles of each, and noticing the anicent books she knew and those she did not.

" Severus," she exclaimed, " Look at some of these potion books! They are so rare, I thought no one still possessed these, amazing. You'll have to teach me some of the potions in here."

Severus began to laugh at her enthusiasm. " Indeed, Hermione, I will have to because there will be no end to the onslaught of questions and curiousity now that you have seen them, but I believe there are more grueling tasks at hand that need to be attended to."

Hermione slapped her forehead lightly. " Right, how stupid of me. Let me get the book out. Where would you like to work?"

Severus gestured towards the fireplace and the two black armchairs. Hermione took a seat next to Severus and instanly felt a warm but pleasant glow from the fireplace. " If you get too warm, just tell me. The fireplace has a- I believe they call them air-conditioners in your world- of sorts."

Hermione nodded her head. " I'm quite comfortable, thank you." Reaching into her hidden pocket that lay so closely to her heart, Hermione withdrew the book.

She still marveled at the exquisite craftmenship of the symbols that adorned the cover. Not that book itself wasn't exquisite. How often do you encounter a book that communicates with you.

Taking a deep breath, Hermione concentrated solely on her thoughts and the direction of them. 

' Please show me what we need to see.' Is what she thought if you wished to know. Pausing for a moment before opening the book. She took another deep breath. For some odd reason she was nervous, very nervous. Perhaps, the fact Severus was sitting with her and the fact that she had to kill Voldmort within the coming moon might have been a factor.

So, she opened the book slowly with the hopes of seeing the riddle written boldly in large letters in front of her, but the view she and Severus were greeted with was absolute blankness.

Hermione stared blankly at the book, not sure of what had happened. Severus spoke after a few moments of silence. " Hermione, what did you do before?"

Hermione fixed her blank stare on Severus. " I did what I just did."

" And what exactly was that?" he prodded.

" I asked the book..." she trailed off thinking. " I can't remember exactly what was said, but I believe... Severus look. " Hermione whispered. Her voice was directed towards the book. It seemed the small conversation between the two had awakened the book, for a message was beginning to appear.

_Yawn. Good heavens, what time is it? You know, Hermione, I expected more from you. You leave me in your pocket all day, and now after who knows what time it is, demand I start showing you things. If I could speak, I would snort right now. Not like a pig of course, but in the way a person.. _

" Stop it!" Hermione exclaimed. 

Manners dear. Don't forget those, I may be just some book you talked to every blue moon, but I am still a person. Figuratively that is.. you know I remember the days when I was just a young...

" Merlin, please! We have more pressing matters then manners. I apologize for not- speaking with you more so than I do, but did you forget about the fact that I, Hermione Granger, have to find Voldmort by the full moon and save the this world! " She exclaimed yet again.

_Well- I never- in all my- _

" STOP THIS INSTANT! I DEMAND YOU SHOW US THE RIDDLE, _NOW!_" A fuming Severus exclaimed.

_Is that you, Severus Snape? Well, it has been-_

" The riddle." Severus hissed.

_Oh, all right then. Have it your way. I'll just be over here if you need me. If I had legs I'd be stalking off right now. _

Spirit is yet Air but not Air  
Fire but not Fire  
Water but not Water  
_Earth but not Earth _

" This, is the riddle?" Severus questioned thoughtfully rubbing his chin. " Yes, this is the riddle." Hermione replied.

" You know I did not expect this one. The one Dumbledore read was the one I thought we had to decipher."

" Does it make a difference? I am sure they're both as confusing and abstruse as the next one." Hermione replied.

" What is this, Hermione Granger, stumped?" Severus teased with a smiling playing across his features.

Hermione grinned back. " I just need time to study it, and it would be very helpful if you would join me."

" Aye, so the truth comes out. You dragged me here, only to use my brains and connections. How careless of me thinking you wanted to be friends," he said dramatically.

" Oh, stop it!" Hermione laughed. " We have to figure this out. Dumbledore thinks this will be the only way in defeating Voldemort."

" You're right, but we will have to discuss this afterwards." Another dramatic arch of the brow before putting on his serious face. " Let us think here, the riddle goes like this- Spirit is yet Air but not Air, Fire but not Fire, Water but not Water, Earth but not Earth. Curious wording, peculiar as well. "

" Hermione, I want you tell me everything you read in the book about the elements while I search in my library for anything that might be remotely useful." He rose from the large, black armchair with the finely woven silver threading and with this large stride covered the distance to the shelves in no time.

So it was for the next few hours Hermione speaking of the most peculiar stories and spells read in the wonderous book, while Severus listened tentively and searched his library top and bottom for books related to the said subject. If it might be said, he had quite the handful of books, stacks of books. Only three they would find would be of any help.

I wish not to bore you with the monotone hours that widdled by. Nothing of importance happened that night, just that they enjoyed themselves. Enjoyed the company of each other.Some may find it impossible to conceive one would be able to enjoy one's self when the end could be drawing ever so closely. The world would not have been worth saving if one could not laugh every now and then, don't you agree?

But, I will not end this chapter of the book there. All for your enjoyment of course. For Severus and Hermione were both keen and brilliant minds, and these kinds of minds did not stop to wisk away what precious time they might have. So, they worked late very late. One might say it was no longer late since the dawn of the next day was drawer nearer.

Only around this time did Severus notice the departing mask of night drifting away, in it's stead the dusky blue color of dawn fast approaching began to touch the halls of Severus Snape's chambers.

" Hermione, it will be dawn soon. You must retire to your chambers and we will continue our research tomorrow."

Hermione nodded her head bleary eyed. The night was catching up with her. A large yawn from her was in agreement with Severus, causing him to chuckle.

Hermione approached the fireplace to floo back to her rooms, she paused and turned towards Severus.

" Severus, thank you." If her eyes had not been so blurred, she would have seen the look of pleasure cross his face and fill his eyes.

" Goodnight, Hermione."

" I think you mean good morning but, goodnight to you too." She threw the floo in the fireplace and called out her destination.

Entering her dorm, she cast a quick cleansing spell on herself and collapsed into her bed. Exhaustion finally taking its toll.

If Hermione had lingered but a moment longer in Severus' quarters, she would have heard him utter, " Good morning, Hermione." Into the darkness.  
She also would realized that tomorrow was the new moon, and she would not be in the company of Severus or his warm, welcoming room, but wandering the Forbidden Forest in search of her king.

* * *

This song is dedicated to my friend Patricia de Lioncourt, avid Lestat fanatic and we now have a song to place with the face. Enjoy girl ;)

P.S. Don't forget to crank your volume...

I'm over it  
You see I'm falling in the vast abyss  
Clouded by memories of the past  
At last, I see

I hear it fading  
I can't speak it  
Or else you will dig my grave  
We fear them finding  
Always winding  
Take my hand now  
Be alive

You see I cannot be forsaken  
Because I'm not the only one  
We walk amongst you  
Feeding, raping  
Must we hide from everyone

I'm over it  
Why can't we be together  
Erase it  
Sleeping so long  
Taking off the mask  
At last, I see

My fear is fading  
I can't speak it  
Or else you will dig my grave  
We fear them finding  
Always winding  
Take my hand now  
Be alive

You see I cannot be forsaken  
Because I'm not the only one  
We walk amongst you  
Feeding, raping  
Must we hide from everyone

You see I cannot be forsaken  
Because I'm not the only one  
We walk amongst you  
Feeding, raping  
Must we hide from everyone

Everyone  
Everyone  
Everyone _fading out_


	11. Dreams

_  
_Hi everyone!!! Longtime no update!!! I got a review from a few people and decided to get rid of writer's block and start again! Hope you all enjoy this chapter, kind of catching up on things. Next chappie threre will be lots more in the action department.Please R&R and thanks to everyone who reviewed. This is for you. I will complete this story!!__

The ground shook beneath his feet as the fields and forests flashed by. His long, dark hair was blown in every direction as the wind pounded behind him. He praised the heavens for directing the weather with him. He was quickly approaching a clearing shrouded in a faint lavender mist. As his hoof made contact with the mist, distant thunder rumbled in the world left behind.

_He ceased his galloping limbs into a slow canter as a blur of silver shot past him. Smelling the air, his nostrils picked a familiar scent. His beloved. Standing but a few feet from him, he came to a sudden halt. _

_Her hair hung in long waves past her chest. In colors of golden cinnamon and honey caramel. Her beautiful soft brown eyes and delicate face and her beautiful body cloaked in a shimmering lavendar gown. Wispy as the grass beneath their feet it seemed._

_He slowly approached her, to fall before her feet. Grasping both of her hands, he knelt as he spoke, " You cannot do this my love. We will not know each other." A small pale hand stroked his cheek tenderly. " My love, " The smooth voice said " You know it is my duty. Much must be sacrificed for the greater good. We cannot allow evil to roam our earth. The boy must live and I must watch over him until the evil that has plagued the world will be destroyed." _

_His dark eyes searched her cinnamon eyes. " I will find you no matter what, and protect you to the end." He declared this as he rose from the ground, still clasping both of her small hands in his larger ones. She stroked his face, trailing a finger to his lips while she spoke, " I do not doubt you. For, I shall wait for you for an eternity, beloved." He groaned as her lips made contact with his own. Arms encircling her small body against his chest. They came up for air. Her head resting against his chest. " I will never forget." He lovingly said will running a hand through her hair. _

_She drew her head from his chest. " It is time, my love." She brought forth the book, while each lay a hand on the book and the other around each other, their lips met for one last time before a brilliant flash of iridescent lightning came crashing into the earth._

Hermione suddenly jolted up, gasping for air. "Merlin's wand," she muttered running a hand through her tangled hair. "It was only a dream." But it definitely felt more real than anything. She could almost feel that strange lavender mist against her skin, and the sound of those hooves shaking the earth beneath her feet Her body trembled, as she traced her lips with her the tips of her fingers.What a kiss that had been. Something she had never experienced. True love is what came to Hermione's mind. The kiss felt so real, they actually felt a little puffy. How could something so real be just a dream?

Trying to erase the strangeness of the dream, Hermione rose from bed grimacing as she touched her throbbing temple. She walked towards the direction of the bathroom.She was mumbling incoherent garble whilst reflecting on the dream. As she was rinsing the soap of her face, she glimpsed her calendar out of the corner of her eye.

"Thank Merlin for Saturdays." She mumbled. Her late hours with Severus were taking there toll. She then noticed something beneath the date. "Blimey! Tonight is the new moon!," she exclaimed, " How could I have forgotten that! Damn that book. Wasn't it suppose to remind me of the this." She fumbled, while pacing her bathroom. Wondering how she was going to tell Severus or if she should even tell him and just go it alone with the book. 'Well, he could be very helpful and enjoyable company, but on the flip side of that, what an awkward situation! Me, looking for my supposed "king" with Severus there! What in the world would he think of that!' Her mind argued with itself.

"Wait, did I just wonder what he would think of my king?" Hermione asked herself out loud. ' You most certainly do.' That damned inner voice in her head whispered back to her and the overwhelming feeling of finding a king. This could be or would be her future mate. Then, a most strange thing did occur. She must definitely wanted Severus there not only as a friend, but someone she could trust to help and protect her from this soon to be husband.

That word did not bode well. "HUSBAND!" She nearly screamed. Then the pacing truly began. " I am way,way too young to even begin to think of marriage! There is too much left to do, what that would only tie me down," she exclaimed nearly wanting to pull her hair out.

"Where is that damn book!" She screeched furiously. She eyed the book laying on her night-stand. Muttering curses under her breath, she strutted forward and grabbed the book. Flinging the book open she angerly yelled for Merlin

_Stop yelling! You dreadful girl. Didn't anyone ever teach you any manners?_

"Teach me manners? That is the kettle calling pot black!"

_What does this have to do with kettles and black pots,girl? You interrupted a perfectly delightful dream, and I am none too happy about it. _

"Oh, I guess I am really just a stupid chit after all. Let's see, hmm, I have to somehow save the world from all immeasurable darkness, and if that isn't bad enough, I have to find some random stranger who I have to marry. Doing all this before I even graduate from Hogwarts. Now, sir I must really apologize for disturbing you from this remarkable dream of yours with such a small matter at hand." Hermione said, her voice nearly dripping sarcasm.

_Now, no need to be a witch. What is it that is so urgent?_

Hermione snorted, " Oh, I don't know, I am just having an anxiety attack about finding my king tonight, and not knowing if I should ask Severus to come with me or not."

_Absolutely not! This should be kept as quiet as possible! Anyway, with that chit of a man around who knows what could happen. You and I will be sufficient enough. _

" Sufficient enough! That is all you have to say! How very comforting to know I will be under the guidance of a book from over five centuries ago! If we get attacked in the Forbidden Forest, do I just hold you close and wish to be invisible?"

_Need I remind you,girl, how foolish you are? I can protect the whole forest IF I have to._

" That is very comforting,Merlin, but how do I not tell Severus since we are suppose to be working on the riddle together today?"

Her question did not get a reply for in that instant a very black owl with green eyes was tapping on her window with it's beak. Hermione walked over and opened the window, allowing the strange bird in. The bird quickly took to the air dropping a letter in her hand, while flying back out the window into the sky. She traced the unfamiliar seal with the tips of her fingers before breaking the seal. Her mind soon recognized the skilled hand that wrote the beautiful letter. It read:

My Dear Hermione,

I must apologize in advance. For a most pressing matter calls for my full attention and I regret to inform you that we cannot continue our study of the riddle this evening. My sincere apologizes, for I was much looking forward to it. Please forgive me and I shall see you tomorrow morning.

S.S.

Hermione absently clutched the letter close to her heart. "Well, that solves that matter." She whispered softly.

_He felt the ground beneath him tremble as he pounded forward at an unreal pace. He felt any moment that wings might sprout from his back and allow him to truly take flight from this terrestrial plateau that was binding him. A blast of wind nearly caused him to fly into the air. Lightning crackled all around him as the wind brushed his long hair in a whirlwind around his body. _

_As another bolt of lightning crashed down towards the earth, he saw his destination. He felt his strong legs push themselves off the ground as he leaped into the land shrouded in lavender mist. The familiar comfort, and belonging washed over his being as he continued at his unreal pace. _

_A bolt of silver shot past him, his keen sense recognized her immediately. He dropped to a complete halt as he knelt before, clasping her body to him._

_" We cannot do this. How will I find you?" He heard himself whisper in agony as he fiercely clasped his mate to his body. Stroking her long,beautiful cinnamon curls,kissing her head, and inhaling her scent to be forever remembered in his mind. Big honey colored eyes met his. " You know we must. It is the only way." She whispered softly stroking his cheek with her fingertips. He leaned into her touch, closing his eyes._

_" I will find you, no matter if I must search for an eternity. I cannot live without you. Tis, a cruel fate for the gods' to deal us, but I vow I will always find you." Her small fingers traced his lip."I do not doubt, and will hold you to your vow," she declared. He groaned, clasping her hands in his large ones, as he brought his mouth down upon hers. _

_An eternity with her like this, is all he asked for. No power,control over kingdoms, he wanted nothing of it. Only her with him for an eternity. _

_"It is time," she whispered as their foreheads pressed against each other. He wrapped his arms around her and drew close. She brought forth the book, they each took hold of it. With his free hand, he tilted her chin towards him and whispered, " I love you." _

_"I love you too," she whispered back, a single tear began to roll down her face. He kissed it away, and then returned to her lips. A bright flash of iridescent lightning blurred his vision._

Severus jolted awake as a bright flash distorted his vision. He had been dreaming..again. These dreams kept returning to him since the moment he had laid hands on that cursed book. Such strange ones at that. His body seem to belong to another and he could not quite place anything, yet it all seemed so very familiar. 'What is it muggles call it? Ah, deja vu is the word,' he thought to himself absently running his hands through his unbound hair.

He rose from his bed and preceded to the loo to relieve himself. As he emerged from the bathroom he was going to plan his day when he thought of Hermione. A warmth flooded his body that he none to familiar. Such feelings had never before been awakened in him. He felt his mouth turn upwards. Such a rare thing to see this man grin. As his mind wandered he suddenly remembered the date, tonight was the new moon.

'Bloody hell," he nearly yelled as he remembered. To most the night of the new moon holds no significance, but to Severus it was another story.

Every month as the sun sank beneath the horizon, Severus lost all memory. What ever happened from nightfall till daybreak he would always draw a blank. This subject was something he would not even share with Dumbledore. Potion after potion he had brewed, but to no avail.

He thought of Hermione. Severus would definitely trust her with a secret, but this... what would he do? If he couldn't even share this with Dumbledore how could he even speak of it to her, he wondered. He knew today they were suppose to try and crack that riddle, but he could not even bring himself to face her.

Scrambling through his drawer he found a quill and paper. He thoughtfully chewed the tip while thinking of what to write. "Best, keep it short and straight to the point and not a lot of information," he thought out loud. He quickly wrote his letter and had his owl take it to Hermione.

"Now what to do?" He decided to stay away from the castle to prevent any chance of running into Hermione.


	12. Into the glen we go

Hi everyone!!! Sorry it has been a few months since the last update. Thanks for the reviews and the added on to your favorites!! I hope all of my old fans find this again. So, here we are... the moment you have been waiting for. Some things will be revealed in this chapter. I am working on this almost everyday, so check for updates, and reviews sure do help the muse!!!! Love you all, let me know what you think!!! On with the story. P.S. I had been contemplating whether to wait and give you a super long chapter, or go ahead and update so you wouldn't have to wait. Hope you like!!

Severus stumbled over his black cloak as he raced towards the sun. "No," he moaned. For the sun would set soon and he was nowhere near Hogwarts. He had made a decision to lock himself in a cell for the night. Perhaps then, he would have some inkling of an explanation to what happened every night of the new moon. But, it seemed that the gods or whoever governed them had other ideas. Severus was heading towards the bloody Forbidden Forest and soon he would have no conscious thought as the sun sank lower in the horizon,

Hermione stared at the vast forest that lay sprawled out before her. She turned to watch the sun slowly sinking beneath the lake that surrounded Hogwarts. Taking a deep breath, she pulled her cloak around her tighter, feeling the damp mist from the forest. Holding the book, she exhaled that deep breath and opened the book. "Let's find our King, Merlin. Show me the way."

It seems girl, that you have come to your senses. For I, the Great Merlin shall guide you in the right direction.

She snorted. " Well, at least one of us has."

Don't take that tone with me,girl. I am the guide. Remember that.

"Is that suppose to be a threat? I would be more than happy to return to my room for the evening, if that is what you are proposing."

Insufferable chit. Just, keep heading north.

" And follow the first star on the left and straight on till morning, correct?"

Yes, if you wish to go to Neverland. Which would not help us one bit at all. That fluttering nit-wit of a boy, Peter Pan. In my day, boys like that were-

"Please spare me,Merlin. I would like to keep all of my fond memories of Peter Pan." To this Merlin said nothing, but the blank page had ink suddenly appearing in the forms of trees, and moving figures, bugs, water, etc. Right down to the very last detail of the leaves on the trees.

" Wow, Merlin, this is amazing! How did you manage the details? I have never seen anything, so spectacular!"

Well,darling, when you are as old as I am, you get use to the lay-out of the land.

"What exactly are we looking for again?"

Just keep heading in this direction and I will get us there confrontation free in no time.

Hermione gulped slightly. Remembering what lived in the Forest surrounding Hogwarts made her quite thankful for having Merlin as a guide. As comforting as a book can be.

" So, Merlin, when you say confrontation free..what exactly do you define as confrontation free?" She asked nervously.

Do I detect a hint of nervousness in your tone? Well, when I say confrontation free, I mean not even a bug shall bother you.

" Well, that is definitely reassuring, I must say." With that said, they continued on through the depths of the forest.

Hermione's mind was surprisingly empty of thought as she trekked through the undergrowth of the Forbidden Forest. Her focus was solely dedicated on not stumblingly on any large, knobby tree roots, or getting twisted in vines that she almost walked straight into the web.

What stopped her movement so suddenly, was the eerily green glowing substance that seemed to be hovering in mid-air. One might mistake it for a firefly at a distance, but when one travels through a forest such as this, things are most definitely not as they seem. However non-evil you want things to be.

She reached a tentative hand out slowly to touch the spun silk, almost mesmerized by it. A strange wind blew from the north, along with the stench of death and decay coming from that web. Which snapped Hermione immediately out of the trance she had been in.

Hermione jumped back a few steps, clutching the book to her chest. " Merlin, what the hell was that?" She gasped, staring down at the book.

I did not think they still existed. It has been centuries since one of these creatures has been spotted. Great Goddess, there must be more evil afoot then we thought. Time is running short, we must move more quickly.

"What sort of creatures are you talking of? You promised that we would not encounter anything on this little venture."

These creatures are nowhere near here. I would sense them coming miles away. They are called spiderens. An ancient half-man, half-spider beast. I would almost call them demons. For their hearts are as black as coal. They have the body of a spider, until about the torso, which is covered in a black fur of the spider and they have faces like humans, only with steel for teeth.They do have a set of arms as well as many limbs. They are things of nightmares. You see these webs they build, they ensnare anything that is mortal. The glow is so alluring, until it is too late and you are stuck. You maybe for hours until they return. They enjoy drinking fresh blood of humans the most. The males will also rape human females before drinking of their blood.

Centuries ago, many of the female spiderens where sterile, due to spells by wizards trying to eliminate their race. So, thinking to outwit the wizards, the males starting capturing human females and trying to cross breed. The results were at most times, fatal. Witches were the only ones they could impregnate. After a few went missing, powerful wizards devised a plan. They had a group of wicthes wander into the forest. Knowing they would be too desireable for the creatures to ignore. The wizards followed the creatures back to their lair, and there they cursed them into the Dark Realm.

The Dark Realm is where creatures like this were sent to protect all of mankind. It looks like Voldemort is trying bring back some of those horrors.

" Why have we never been taught about the Dark Realms before? Something so important to our history, should be being taught to the future generations. Not only for knowledge of that evil, but for protection. This realm should have been guarded so, something like Voldemort, couldn't release any of the bad guys."

Indeed,Hermione. You speak truth, but this is where our riddle comes to play. You remember it well. For there was another realm created by these must powerful wizards. They had help from other beings to create this place known as the Realm of Twilight and Shadow. The realm had five guardians to border and protect the world we know, and the to prevent the Dark Realm from creating any portals or means of escape.

That is why we must your King. For he is one of the five guardians. With his aid we shall find the other four. Thus, solving the riddle of our lost realm of Twilight and Shadow. Our hope lies in these five guardian. In them lies the strength to defeat Voldemort and repair the damage done so far to our world.

" So, you knew all about this "Realm" and decided not to share any of this information with me? Don't you think that might have been a little bit useful when Severus and I were breaking our backs trying to find any clues?" Hermione said all this quite anger+ly.

What good would it have done you? You would still have found absolutely no information whatsoever on either of the realms or the battles that took place. The wizards of that time did not want any information of the great evils that lurked in their world, that were uncontrollable. Divine help had to be sought, which bruises the egos of those that are powerful. A constant reminder in history books did not appeal to them, and it is usually always the wish of the Divine to be left unknown.

" That is truly fascinating and all, but I am still wondering how I came into all of this. I mean, I am just a half-blood and all. What use would these "Divine," have of me?"

First of all, they do not view the "half-blood" status. Second, you are reincarnated. Who, we still no not know. But, you would not have been able to touch this book if you weren't someone from our realm.

" Our realm? Would that be Twilight and Shadow, or the Wizard World?"

I would sigh right now if I could. The Twilight Realm, and we do not have time to discuss our orgins. Let us please proceed. We are getting very close now.

Hermione wearily dragged her foot through the dew-covered undergrowth of the forest. They had been out here for more than four hours now,and she was starting to feel it.

"Merlin, any idea of how much farther?"

It should be right ahead. You see that large hedge. We just need to cut through there and the glen should be on the other side.

As she read those last words, she felt a jolt in the pit of her stomach. Any minute now she, would be face to face with her "king" from another lifetime, and then another journey would begin. 'oh,merlin, do I have to marry him tonight? We won't have to...' That thought trailed off in her mind. Would it be an actual marriage of husband and wife, if they was going to be a wedding. Would they have to actually...together? She felt an onslaught of panic creeping up on her fast as she approached the hedge.

'Just put one foot in front of the other. Everything is going to be okay.Right? This is for the good of the world,Hermione!! You are worried about maybe marrying a complete stranger, who by the way is your not so strange love of your life from another lifetime ago.Get it together!!!' These thought were pouring through Hermione's head as she pushed her way into the very bushy hedge.

' Thank Merlin there are no thorns in this hedge.' Hermione thought as she groped with one hand, brushing limbs out of the way, while clutching the book to her chest. She saw a break of light through the dark growth.

As she came out of the hedge all coherent thoughts and panic left her. The glen was beyond words. There was a long stretch of grass completely covered in wild flowers of every color imaginable. The stretch of flowers led to a gleaming pond covered in lilies of all colors, with a small waterfall gently whispering.

An enormous tree, resembling a cross between an oak and a willow, touched the sky with it's limbs. It limbs also stretched over the smooth water. Some branches hung so low you could dangle your feet over and through the water. The width of the branches could easily allow three people to sit side by side, comfortably.

The flowers on the tree resembled stars, and they seemed to be changing colors. Just as your eye would become adjusted, the color would change.

Hermione's mouth fell open as slowly walked towards the water. She bent down towards the water, carefully dragging her hand through the cool, sparkling water. It felt delightful and refreshing.

" Whoever you are, if you have come to bother me, I beg you take leave now. I have not the patience, for I have had a most tasking day." A deep, but oddly familiar voice growled from the shadows of the tree.

Her eyes scanned the shadows, trying to detect any movement.

" I beg your pardon, sir, but I have traveled very far to find you. I must ask for some of your time and perhaps a little patience." Hermione couldn't belief how... confident she sounded. No squeaking voice there.

" Your voice, where have I heard it before?" The definitely male voice thundered back, curiosity bordering the question.

Her eyes saw a small movement, not much. Shadows moving in shadows.

She did not know how to respond, so she went with the first thing, " As does yours. I would very much like to put a face to the voice that I am speaking with."

She heard a deep grunt. Was that laughter perhaps? " Most do not like the way I look. I too cannot see you very well,girl."

Now she definitely knew that early movement was him, because the man was stepping from the shadows.

Long, tousled black hair intertwined with hints of deep copper touched his chest. Dark brows framed a very handsome face, with a proud nose. He had no shirt on. That was for sure. His extremely toned chest,part of the arms she could see and abs that were visible, were very toned. The rest of body was still cloaked in shadow. The face was all to familiar to Hermione. Before her stood Severus Snape.

"Severus?" She squeaked, squinting her eyes to see him more clearly from this distance.

" You know my name, yet, I still cannot see you all too clearly in the shadows. Please, come closer. Your voice stirs memories in me," he said quite softly.

Hermione felt her feet involuntary moving of their own free will closer to this man. How could it possibly be Severus?

Now, not less than five feet from the man cloaked in darkness, Hermione ceased her movement.

"Hermione? Is it really you?" He sounded almost breathless. Before Hermione could breathe, he had covered the distance between them. His hands were on her face, slowing tracing circles, everywhere. The hands began to go lower. This caused Hermione to take a step backwards. Not only out of shock, but the fact that she did not want those hands to stop.

" What just a minute,Severus. What the hell are you..." Her voice trailed off as she was able to see all of Severus. He had stepped from the shadows and where his alabaster chest and abs met there was glossy black velvet hair. He was also walking on four legs that were equipped with hooves instead of feet and a long, glossy black tail with traces of copper.

" Oh.my...wow... you...oh...my...are...ahh...a...centaur...???" Hermione felt the breath leave her body as she collapsed. Strong arms caught her before she hit the ground.


End file.
